Voces del pasado
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Cuando los recuerdos de una vida pasada despiertan y la tragedia está a punto de repetirse, hay que tomar ciertas decisiones. Pareja: SetoxJoeyx¿? TERMINADO
1. cap 1

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai. Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap. 1

Hacía varios días que se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. El rubio estaba ausente, taciturno y en ocasiones perdía la noción del tiempo... Es decir, más de lo normal y de vez en cuando su expresión era de absoluta preocupación. Como si algo realmente importante le preocupara. Sin embargo, aquellos gestos no solían durar más que unos pocos segundos, al instante eran reemplazados por su eterna sonrisa picarona y sus ojos recuperaban aquel brillo travieso que lo caracterizaba.

Por lo visto ninguno de sus "grandes amigos" se había percatado de aquellos extraños cambios en el rubio. Pero quien si lo había hecho, era un joven de esbelta figura, cabellos castaños y cortos, y fríos ojos azules que eran capaces de cortar la respiración cuando se posaban en ti con aquella fría ira que era tan característica de Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba era una persona que siempre se fijaba en todos los detalles de todo lo que le rodeaba y aquello que estuviera relacionado con el joven Wheeler, no era menos. Ya hacía tiempo que había comprendido que aquella sensación que le hacía hervir las entrañas cada vez que se cruzaban, no era debida al odio... era algo igual de profundo que en ocasiones podía ser confundido. Unos sentimientos que él nunca había experimentado a lo largo de su vida y que en su momento identificó como odio, rabia o incluso desprecio. Pero de ser así ¿por qué esa obsesión?

Había odiado a mucha gente, pero nunca hasta el punto de pasarse las noches en vela pensando en ellas. Pero con Wheeler era distinto. Después de sus peleas se pasaba mucho rato pensando en como había empezado, en como habían seguido y en como habían acabado. Representaba en su mente la escena una y otra vez, rememorando cada gesto del rubio, cada palabra... y finalmente se deleitaba pensando en lo tranquilo que había estado hasta el momento en que empezó la discusión.

Y había sido en ese momento cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que era lo que en realidad sentía por él. Por eso siempre estaba atento y se fijaba en sus actos y en todo lo que le pasaba.

No era de extrañar que aquel extraño comportamiento por parte del rubio, no hubiera pasado inadvertido ante su escrutadora mirada.

En aquellos momentos, se encontraban en el patio trasero del instituto. Joey estaba sentado en el respaldo de uno de los bancos medio destartalados (ya que solo tenía una tabla en el asiento), observando como algunos alumnos jugaban en el campo de fútbol. Aunque en realidad no les prestaba atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto desconocido y completamente ausente, como tantas veces lo había estado últimamente.

Kaiba lo observaba desde una de las mesas de piedra que habían cerca de la arboleda. Delante de él estaba su ordenador portátil, tenía las manos en el teclado, pero la pantalla estaba en blanco. Su atención se centraba en aquel muchacho de mirada ausente que se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Vio como de la puerta trasera del edificio, salían los amigos de Wheeler que se le acercaban por la espalda. Sonreían con malicia mientras Tristán se el acercaba sin hacer ruido. Bakura y Tea le tapaban la boca a Yugi para que no dijera nada y que no echara a perder la broma.

Kaiba frunció el ceño con desagrado. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería tener amigos. La bromas y las "cariñosas" tomaduras de pelo. Como se suele decir "La confianza da asco" pero tampoco hizo ademán de interrumpir...

El moreno quedó con la cara muy cerca de la oreja del rubio y le susurró:

. ¿A caso te escondes de mi?

Aquella simple pregunta causó estragos en el rubio. Dio tal brinco, que calló de espaldas al suelo desde el respaldo del banco. Su cara estaba pálida como el papel, sus ojos abiertos como platos miraban espantados a su alrededor y respiraba entrecortadamente. Cualquiera diría que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

. ¡Joey! - exclamó Yugi acercándose a su amigo - ¿estás bien¡os dije que no lo hicierais! - les gritó a sus amigos.

. Solo era un broma... - se defendió Tristán, realmente se había asombrado con la reacción de su amigo.

. No, tranquilos - dijo Joey sentándose en el suelo - es... es solo que me habéis pillado desprevenido - se reía nerviosamente intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón.

Joey intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer sentado. Tristán y Ryu le ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron en otro banco cercano.

. ¿Seguro que estás bien? - preguntó Tea visiblemente asustada.

. Que sí, que sí - intentó sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca que solo mostraba cansancio.

Kaiba seguía observando desde la distancia, estaba preocupado, no era normal que el rubio se alterara tanto. Mientras veía como Wheeler intentaba tranquilizarlos diciendo que estaba bien. Sus amigos no parecían muy convencidos, pero al momento dejaron de insistirle. No obstante, Kaiba no pudo dejar de notar la extraña mirada que Yami le dirigía a Joey.

Aquel día al finalizar las clases, Kaiba se disponía a marcharse rumbo a su empresa. Sin embargo, de golpe se percató de que le faltaba algo.

. Mierda, la carpeta con los documentos - masculló disgustado.

Los había dejado sobre la mesa mientras guardaba el portátil en la cartera y después no los había vuelto a coger antes de irse. Suspiró exasperado y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al aula, no podía hacer otra cosa.

No obstante nada más girarse alguien tropezó con él y calló al suelo de culo.

. Ay... ay... ay... - se quejaba el pequeño Yugi mientras se frotaba la nariz. Kaiba no dijo nada ni hizo además de ayudarlo a levantarse - ¡Ah, Kaiba! Oye ¿Por casualidad no has visto a Yami?

. No - dijo escuetamente mientras el más bajo se ponía en pie y se sacudía la tierra del pantalón.

. Pues nada, ya aparecerá - dijo resignado -. Hasta mañana Kaiba - se despidió mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Kaiba encaminó sus pasos de regreso al edificio. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban por los corredores, se apresuraban a dirigirse a la salida o se encaminaban hacia sus respectivos clubs. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y después enfiló por el pasillo izquierdo. Al llegar frente a su aula vio con alivio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Todos sabían que después del horario lectivo las clases se cerraban con llave y no tenía ganas de ponerse a forzar cerraduras... llevó su mano al picaporte, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz conocida.

. ¿Y nada más? - decía la voz seria de Yami. "Pues si que ha buscado bien Yugi" pensó para si el CEO. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de una segunda persona.

. No, solo eso - sin duda aquel era Joey ¿qué demonios hacían aquellos dos solos en el aula? Bueno, eran amigos, siempre estaban juntos... pero con los demás ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que estuvieran allí a solas?

. Joey, esto es muy serio, no me mientas.

. Yo no te miento - exclamó Joey con algo de desesperación en la voz. Al CEO no le gustó como empezaba a sonar la conversación.

. Lo sé, lo siento - se disculpó el ex faraón más calmado - ¿pero estás seguro?

. Si - dijo Joey con tono cansado y algo desesperado -. Ya te lo he contado. Al principio me encuentro en una especie de corredor muy oscuro, el suelo es arenoso y las paredes de piedra oscura. No se distingue nada a más de dos metros. Yo sigo adelante con la sensación de que alguien me está esperando. Entonces llego a una bifurcación con dos caminos. Por uno de ellos, se escuchan pasos que se acercan y me asalta el miedo. Yo no debería estar en aquel lugar y tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarme si me encuentran. No me preguntes como lo sé, porque ni yo mismo me lo explico, simplemente lo sé...

. Continúa - pidió Yami con voz serena.

. Me escondo entre las tinieblas del otro corredor y al momento veo como unas sombras pasan por delante de mí y se van por el corredor por el que yo había venido en un principio. No distingo a nadie, todo es demasiado oscuro - Joey guardó silencio unos segundos, tomó aire y continuó -. Cuando ya se han ido, me pongo en pie. Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando... cuando unos brazos me rodean. Son unos brazos fuertes y muy fríos. Por más que lo intento no puedo soltarme y entonces escucho esa voz que me susurra al oído "¿A caso te escondes de mi?" luego todo se oscurece aun más, me cuesta respirar, no puedo moverme y esos brazos tan fríos no me sueltan...

El silencio reino en el aula por varios segundo. Un silencio denso e incómodo. Así que Joey tenía pesadillas, se dijo a si mismo Kaiba, pero ¿por qué se lo contaba a Yami y no a Yugi o Tristán con los que sabía que tenía mucha más confianza? Bueno, bien pensado, tratándose de aquello Yami era la mejor opción. El silencio continuaba, pero entonces la voz de Yami se escuchó. Kaiba frunció el ceño ¿que demonios estaba diciendo? No se le entendía nada. Y su sorpresa aumentó al escuchar a Joey hablando las mismas extrañas palabras ¿a que estaban jugando?

. Esto no me gusta nada - dijo Yami, en su voz se notaba claramente la preocupación.

. ¿Y crees que a mi si! - replicó Joey con angustia - De golpe tengo esos sueños tan raros que no se de donde demonios vienen y ahora resulta que entiendo el egipcio antiguo, cuando no lo he oído en la vida.

. No en esta vida - dijo Yami en voz baja y con precaución.

. ¿qué insinúas?

. Solo es una hipótesis, pero por el momento es la única explicación razonable que encuentro.

. Anda ya - dijo Joey con impaciencia -, no digas tonterías ¿en serio crees que yo...?

. Si - le cortó Yami.

. Es absurdo.

. ¿y que otra cosa podría ser?

. No lo sé - Joey se puso en pie recogió la cartera y se encaminó a la salida. Kaiba instintivamente se hizo a un lado quedando oculto en la puerta del aula contigua. No tenía ganas de que le acusaran de espía y cotilla (aunque era verdad).

. Joey - llamó Yami cuando el rubio ya estuvo en el pasillo. Joey se volvió a mirarlo permitiendo así que Kaiba se ocultara del todo.

. ¿Qué?

. Si necesitas ayuda... o solo hablar, aquí me tienes. Para lo que sea amigo.

. Gracias - las facciones de Joey se habían relajado un tanto y con una sonrisa sincera se marchó.

Yami observó como su amigo se alejaba por el corredor y bajaba por las escaleras. Suspiró y luego dijo en voz alta.

. ¿Sabes que no está bien escuchar tras las puertas? - Kaiba salió de su escondite y el ex-faraón se volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

. Yo no espió - dijo llanamente entrando en el aula y recogiendo su carpeta.

. No claro, solo escuchas por casualidad - dijo Yami con sarcasmo. Kaiba lo fulminó con la mirada.

. ¿No esperarías en serio que Wheeler se tragara ese cuento de las vidas pasadas, verdad? No es ningún lumbreras, pero tampoco es idiota perdido.

. Solo lo dices por que tu no me crees...

. ¿cómo era eso? Ah, si claro. Soy la reencarnación de un antiguo sacerdote egipcio que sirvió bajo tu mando. Era así ¿no?

. Búrlate si quieres - Yami cogió su cartera y se encaminó a la puerta -, pero que sepas que todo esto en parte es culpa tuya.

. ¿Qué! - dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par - ¿cómo voy a ser responsable de que el idiota de Wheeler tenga pesadillas?

. Estás repitiendo el pasado. Si no vamos con cuidado, la tragedia se repetirá... - Yami salió al corredor dejando a Kaiba totalmente desconcertado.

. ¿Se puede saber de que demonios hablas? - gritó mientras salía al pasillo tras recuperarse de la primera impresión. Sin embargo, una vez fuera no vio a Yami por ningún lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Menuda tontería - mascullaba el CEO mientras dejaba su cartera sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

Eran como las once y media, acababa de regresar a casa. Lo cierto es que podía haber estado en casa mucho antes, pero por alguna razón, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en el aula y eso le había impedido concentrarse en su trabajo.

Se dejó caer en la cama tras quitarse la chaqueta y observó el techo.

¿cómo demonios va a ser culpa mía? - pensaba - No he hecho nada para causarle pesadillas a Joey... además ni siquiera dijo que esa voz que escuchaba fuera la mía.

Se frotó los cansados ojos con la mano y se acomodó dispuesto a intentar dormir.

Aun así, me preocupa todo esto...

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente sumiendo al joven en las dulces tinieblas del sueño.

Estaba sentado en una estera de cáñamo con unos pergaminos en su regazo, como era su costumbre de cada día. Ya era muy tarde, todo estaba a oscuras, tan solo una pequeña lampara de aceite le iluminaba. Sin embargo, ese día faltaba algo... o mejor dicho, alguien...

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y una figura delgada entró por ella cerrándola de inmediato.

. ¿Dónde estabas? - dijo con tono autoritario y un deje de enfado.

. Ruego disculpe mi tardanza, mi señor - dijo el recién llegado arrodillándose cerca de la estera, pero permaneciendo oculto en las sombras.

. Espero una explicación - dijo con el mismo tono sin apartar la mirada de los textos que tenía delante. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente levantó la cara y observó al otro con ojo crítico. Solo podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad. Permanecía con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas. Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta quedar ante él -. Estoy esperando una respuesta, esclavo.

. Yo... - su voz se perdió en el silencio de la noche. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Alargó el brazo y cogió la lampara de aceite acercándola a su esclavo.

. ¿qué es eso? - en el brazo del esclavo se veían claramente cuatro moretones de forma alargada, como los que deja una mano tras apretar mucho.

. No es nada.

. Sabes que no me gusta que se me oculten cosas - le dijo alzándole la cara poniendo su mano en la barbilla. Sus ojos se cruzaron y...

Seto se incorporó de golpe y quedó sentado en la cama. El corazón le latía con fuerza, a tientas llevó la mano hasta la mesita de noche y encendió la lampara. Con el cejo fruncido miró a su alrededor como buscando a aquel con el que había soñado.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro al comprender que aquello era una tontería ¿cómo iba a estar allí? Y además ¿por qué demonios había soñado con Joey? Bueno no era la primera vez, pero nunca había sido... así. Aquel lugar, la ropa, la forma de tratarse...

. Seguro que es por culpa de Yami y sus estúpidas historias - remugó volviéndose a acostar.

Miró el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche. Apenas eran las tres de la madrugada, aun podía dormir unas pocas horas más antes de irse a la empresa.

CONTINUARÁ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí está el 2º fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! que subo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviws, pliiiiiis


	2. cap 2

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai. Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap. 2

El día amaneció nublado, las nubes oscuras cubrían todo el cielo de la ciudad de Dominó. Los estudiantes llevaban los paraguas en las manos o colgados de las carteras. El hombre del tiempo había dicho que por la tarde escamparía... pero la meteorología no es una ciencia muy exacta.

Kaiba entró en la clase sin saludar, ni mirar a nadie. Fue hasta su mesa y se sentó. A penas habían seis personas en el aula y ninguna era la persona que quería ver. Sacó el portátil de su cartera y empezó a escribir como era su costumbre.

A los diez minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los componentes del Happy Team: Yugi, Yami, Tea, Ryu, Bakura, Tristán y Joey. Este último venía con cara de pocos amigos.

. Maldito idiota, prepotente y arrogante... - mascullaba mientras tiraba con rabia la cartera sobre la mesa.

. Venga Joey, no te pongas así. No es para tanto - intentaba calmarlo Yugi.

. Es verdad, solo son palabras... - intervino Tea.

. Pues podría metérselas donde yo me sé - contestó el rubio sentándose de golpe.

. Pasa de él, amigo - le dijo Tristán dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Ya sabes como es Deblin, no tiene solución.

. Ya lo sé... - murmuró el rubio.

Entonces sus ojos se pasearon por el aula y se detuvieron al cruzarse con unos ojos azul profundo. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y al final el rubio giró la cara mientras movía levemente la cabeza en señal de negación. Kaiba tuvo la sensación de que Joey quería preguntarle algo.

El resto de las clases pasó sin más altercados. Después del recreo tenían clase de gimnasia. Todos ya estaban en el gimnasio con el chándal, incluso Kaiba (por más que había hablado con el director, no había logrado librarse de aquella asignatura).

Aquel día, los de la clase C y la B, tuvieron que hacer la clase conjunta, ya que el patio estaba prácticamente inundado a causa de la lluvia que caía con insistencia desde segunda hora. Ambos grupos tenían gimnasia a la misma hora y solían ir turnándose, una semana unos tenían el gimnasio y a la siguiente el patio.

. Bien escuchadme todos - gritó el profesor del grupo C -. Vamos a jugar un mini torneo de baloncesto aprovechando que estamos las dos clases juntas.

. Del grupo B - empezó a decir la profesora del otro grupo - Tanaka, Fuji, Deblin, Soretaro y Masaru serán un equipo. Maeru, Kisaki, Takeo, Minazuki y Othota serán el segundo y el resto el tercero.

. Del grupo C - habló ahora el profesor - Sajongi, Yugi, Ryu, Nanaka y Tea primer equipo. Subaru, Yui, Ayashi, Tristán y Joey el segundo. Kaiba, Yami, Yukimura, Bakura y Tenjo el tercero.

Los partidos se jugaron con tranquilidad, ganaba el equipo que llegaba antes a 10 canastas. El equipo 1C perdió de mala manera ante el de 1B, no consiguieron encestar ni una vez.

En el segundo partido, 2C fue el ganador arrasando con los de 2B, fue un partido muy reñido pero gracias a la compenetración de Joey y Tristán consiguieron la victoria.

En el tercer partido, la cosa no fue tan simple. Bakura, no parecía tener muchas ganas de jugar y se dedicó a pinchar a Yami y a Kaiba. Les pasaba mal el balón, los empujaba o les insultaba con susurros. Ambos entrenadores les llamaron la atención varias veces y no les quedó más remedio que suspender el partido cuando Bakura, hizo caer adrede a uno de los contrarios haciendo que se torciera el tobillo. Además Kaiba se abalanzó contra Bakura cuando este le dijo algo que nadie más escuchó mientras todos estaban pendientes del herido.

. ¡Ya es suficiente! - vociferó el profesor arrepintiéndose hasta la médula por haberlos puesto en el mismo equipo - ¡Salid de la cancha ahora mismo! Y quiero hablar después de clase contigo - le dijo amenazadoramente a Bakura, pero el albino se limitó a ignorar la mirada furiosa del profesor mientras fue a sentarse con los demás.

. No tendrías que haber hecho eso - le reprendió Ryu cuando su yami se sentó a su lado.

. No me gustan estos estúpidos juegos modernos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

. Y es más divertido sacarnos de quicio ¿no? - preguntó Yami con frialdad.

. Pues la verdad es que si... - la pelea ya se veía venir. Yugi, Ryu y Joey intentaron aplacar los ánimos de los dos espíritus.

. ¡Os he dicho que ya basta! - gritó el entrenador desde el otro lado, la vena de su sien parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento - Ahora el equipo 1B contra el 2C.

. Buena suerte chicos - dijo Tea a sus amigos. Tristán y Joey sonrieron ante los ánimos de los de su clase mientras se dirigían a la pista.

Los dos equipos quedaron uno en frente del otro y con el silbato del entrenador y el saque inicial, empezó el partido. Los jugadores de ambos equipos eran bastante buenos y pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno consiguiera encestar.

. ¡Venga ánimo! - gritaban las chicas de ambas clases aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

. Cuidado Tristán - gritó Yugi al ver como Masaru le quitaba el balón y se lo pasaba a Deblin. Pero entonces Joey apareció de la nada, se lo quitó de las manos y consiguió una espectacular canasta.

. ¡Bravo! - corearon todos los de la clase C.

El partido siguió muy igualado varios minutos más. Iban cinco a cinco y casi todos los tantos los habían marcado Joey y Deblin.

. Tal vez solo es una impresión - comentó Ryu -, pero ¿no os parece que Joey y Duke están muy picados?

. Pues la verdad es que sí - respondió Tea -, pero ya llevan días tirándose de los pelos.

. Siempre discuten - dijo Bakura quitándole importancia al asunto.

. Si, lo sé, pero últimamente... - entonces Ryu recordó algo - Por cierto ¿qué le has dicho a Kaiba para que quisiera pegarte?

. Nada importante - fue la respuesta del malvado albino mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa y miraba de reojo al CEO.

Pero Kaiba no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenía lugar a su derecha. Solo tenía ojos para el partido, o mejor dicho, para cierto par que se peleaban por el balón.

Joey botaba el balón mientras Deblin desde atrás intentaba quitárselo. Los demás compañeros del equipo de Joey estaban muy bien marcados y no podía pasar el balón.

. No creas que podrás conmigo Deblin - le dijo Joey pasando el balón de una mano a la otra, dejándola fuera del alcance del chico de ojos verdes.

. Yo no estaría tan seguro - murmuró Deblin, ya le faltaba el aliento.

Los ojos de Joey se abrieron espantados y el balón salió rodando por la cancha. Las piernas de Joey de doblaron y calló al suelo de rodillas, con la respiración entrecortada. Sus amigos se pusieron en pie y corrieron hacia él. El profesor también se acercó.

. Joey ¿qué tienes? - preguntó Yugi al llegar junto a su amigo. Pero este no le contestó, su mirada estaba perdida y en sus ojos se apreciaba terror, un terror profundo y primitivo.

. Moto, Taylor, llevadlo a la enfermería - dijo la profesora. Entre Yami y Tristán lo pusieron en pie y se lo llevaron del gimnasio.

. ¿pero que ha pasado? - le preguntó Yugi a Deblin, el moreno estaba tan desconcertado como todos.

. No sé, estaba bien y de pronto...

. Venga, por hoy ya es suficiente. Podéis iros - dijo la profesora.

Los alumnos se marcharon algo desconcertados hacia los vestuarios. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿qué le había pasado a Wheeler?

. Tal vez una bajada de tensión o de azúcar - comentó Ryu mientras se cambiaban.

. Puede, no ha almorzado mucho en el recreo - dijo Yugi pensativo -. Voy a verlo antes de la próxima clase y de paso le llevo la mochila ¿venís?

. Si, claro ¿avisamos a Tea, no? - dijo Ryu, Bakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Los tres dejaron el vestuario y al momento se escucharon gritos en el vestuario de chicas.

. ¡Bakura sal de aquí! - gritó alguna. Los chicos se echaron a reír por la cara dura del "mayor" de los albinos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey no asistió a ninguna de las siguientes clases. Cuando sus amigos regresaron al aula, dijeron que se había quedado descansando en la enfermería. Yami tampoco regresó, y Yugi dijo que lo habían visto en la enfermería cuando fueron a ver a Joey.

Las dos últimas horas estaban compuestas por asignaturas optativas, pero como Kaiba no tenía ninguna, pudo irse antes. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la enfermería se detuvo.

Joey, había tenido una reacción muy similar a la que había tenido con Tristán el día anterior ¿a caso le habían vuelto a decir lo mismo que en sus sueños? No veía otra explicación. Miró a un lado y a otro, no había nadie en los corredores, porque todos estaban en clase. En un momento se decidió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Quería saber como estaba su cachorro, no era necesario que hablara con él, solo se asomaría y miraría. Si el rubio le gritaba que se largara sería buena señal.

No llamó a la puerta, simplemente la abrió sin hacer ruido y se detuvo. Joey estaba acostado en una de las camas, profundamente dormido y a su lado, sentado en una silla había alguien. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Yami, que seguramente se habría quedado a hacerle compañía. Pero al instante se dio cuento de quien era. Solo conocía a una persona que llevara el pelo negro y tan largo.

Duke permanecía sentado de espaldas a la puerta, con los codos sobre las rodillas y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Miraba fijamente a Joey de una forma muy extraña que Kaiba no supo como interpretar. Deblin se volteó de pronto y miró a Kaiba con el ceño fruncido.

. ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

. ¿Y tú? - preguntó una voz al lado de Kaiba, cuando este miró se encontró con Yami a su lado. Sus ojos no se aportaban del moreno.

. Solo quería saber como estaba - dijo levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería.

. Duerme, déjale descansar - dijo Yami cuando Deblin pasó por su lado, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. El otro no contestó y pasó de largo.

Kaiba lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y cuando lo perdió de vista se volvió hacia el espíritu. Este había avanzado hasta quedar al lado de la cama de Joey y lo contemplaba muy serio.

. Yugi dijo que no estabas.

. Y no lo estaba antes - contestó el ex-faraón, observaba muy preocupado al dormido.

. Yami ¿tú sabes que le pasa?

. Ya escuchaste mi opinión y dijiste que eran locuras - el espíritu se volvió y lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿por qué¿a caso has cambiado de opinión?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kaiba se decidió a hablar.

. Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro... tal vez fuera por lo que te escuché decir...

. Si me lo estás contando es porque piensas que tengo algo de razón - le interrumpió Yami - ¿qué soñaste?

. Con Joey, pero no era él exactamente y creo que... tampoco era yo... Joey estaba magullado, pero cuando le pregunté que le había pasado no me contestó.

. ¿cómo le llamaste? - preguntó Yami dejando desconcertado al moreno.

. En ningún momento dije su nombre, pero él...

. ¿si?

. Él me llamó "mi señor"

Yami suspiró mientras se frotaba la frente con la yema de los dedos. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos y finalmente Yami volvió a hablar.

. ¿Qué te dijo Bakura durante el partido que te hizo enfadar tanto?

. ¿A que viene eso ahora? - preguntó desconcertado.

. ¿estaba relacionado con Joey? - silencio -. Contesta - dijo con tono autoritario. A Seto no le gustó el tono de su voz, pero quería saber que le pasaba a Joey así que contestó.

. Si.

. ¿qué dijo exactamente? - Kaiba no pensaba contestar a eso. Yami suspiró exasperado, dirigió una rápida mirada al rubio que seguía dormido y luego cogió a Kaiba del brazo y lo sacó al pasillo - Sé lo que sientes por Joey así que no necesitas andarte con rodeos.

. ¿qué tú...¿como? - Kaiba lo observó con lo ojos muy abiertos.

. No creas que es tan difícil leer en tu corazón, aunque tampoco es fácil. Siempre ha sido así. Bakura también lo sabe.

. Hace unos días escuché como Bakura estaba pinchando a Joey. Por lo visto alguien se le declaró y Bakura lo oyó todo. Siempre está donde no debería...

. El prefiere llamarlo casualidad - dijo Yami con una sonrisa -. Bakura se percató de que estabas allí y desde entonces te ha estado pinchando para que le preguntes por el enamorado de Joey ¿es eso?

. Si, hoy me ha dicho que si no me decido, Joey acabará por aceptar la proposición de esa persona.

. Y te han hervido los celos.

. Yo no tengo celos de nada.

. Si, claro - dijo con sarcasmo.

. Ahora contéstame tú ¿por qué sufre Joey esos ataques de pánico?

. Por instinto - Kaiba arqueó una ceja -, instinto de supervivencia. El pasado se está repitiendo...

. Eso ya me lo contaste... pero sigo sin entender todo esto.

Un grito desgarrador los sobresaltó. Volvieron a entrar corriendo en la enfermería y vieron a Joey retorciéndose en la cama. Estaba tumbado sobre un costado y se apretaba con fuerza los brazos.

. ¡yo no he sido¡yo no lo hice¡soy inocente...! - gritaba en sueños.

. ¡Joey! - llamó Kaiba sujetándolo por los brazos - Joey despierta.

De pronto el rubio abrió los ojos y miró con espanto a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Yami y en ellos se veía súplica.

. Creedme, mi señor yo no lo hice... - y calló inconsciente. Kaiba sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que ya había visto eso antes... pero ¿cuando?

Con cuidado volvió a dejar al rubio tendido en la cama y en un gesto casi inconsciente, apartó con cariño los mechones que cubrían la frente de Joey.

. ¿quieres ayudar a Joey? - preguntó la voz de Yami, que no se había movido para nada de los pies de la cama.

. Si - dijo Kaiba sin pensárselo dos veces. Estaba totalmente decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Capitulo 2 arriba¿qué le pasará a Joey¿podrá hacer algo Kaiba? Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviws ¿si?

Reviws:

estrella de kaleido: gracias por el reviw. y en cuanto a la identidad de la persona oculta entre las sombras y el agresor... ya lo verás más adelante :P je je XD

cabellero-reina12: me gusta que te guste el fic XD y en cuanto a las actualizaciones, si todo va bien subiré uno cada fin de semana ¿por casualidad te gusta el ajedrez:P

Akeru Fujimi: así que intrigada ¿eh? eso pretendía con la historia :D y tienes razón JoeyxSeto es la pareja más Kawaii que conozco (además del YukixShuichi) por cierto me encanta tu fic de "Polos Opuestos" creo que te dejé un reviw, espero que lo actualices ¿si?

Eiri Saiyuki: pues ya tienes aquí el siguiente, aun no se descubre nada, pero en el próximo ya empiezo a explicarcosas. claro que cuanto más sabes más preguntas te formulas...

Sabrina: Gracias por tu reviw, espero que te guste el capi.

Kida Luna: ja ja... me gustan los reviws en forma de dialogo. Por cierto Eres la que escrivió "el CEO durmiente" ¿verdad? me reí mucho con esa historia, aunque no recuerdo si te dejé un reviw. lo leí cuando aun te llamavas Guerrera lunar.

¡Hasta otra!


	3. cap 3

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai (amor entre chicos)Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

4- ¡Advertencia! Este capítulo contiene escenas violentas que pueden dañar la sensibilidad de los lectores. Leed con el estómago preparado.

Cap.3

El mayordomo abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

. Bien venido señor Kaiba - dijo con respeto.

. Buenas tardes Shota - dijo el moreno secamente.

. Buenas tardes - saludó con cortesía Yami mientras entraba detrás del CEO.

. Shota, estaremos en el estudio, que nadie interrumpa -dijo Kaiba con tono que dejaba claro que aquel que se atreviera a desobedecer, no volvería a trabajar en aquella ciudad.

. Como diga señor - dijo el mayordomo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

. Ven - dijo Seto escuetamente.

Mientras subía por las escaleras pensó en la cara de Joey cuando lo dejaron en su casa. Su madre les había dado las gracias por llevarlo hasta allí. Era una mujer agradable, o eso le pareció al CEO, aunque sabía de sobra que la mujer se había marchado de casa cuando el rubio era niño llevándose a su hermana, pero por lo que había escuchado, se había reconciliado con su marido y ahora vivían juntos de nuevo.  
Llegaron al estudio y entraron, Kaiba cerró la puerta con llave y después se volvió hacia el tricolor.

. Toma asiento - le pidió.

. ¿Seguro que sabes hacer esto?

. Claro que sí. Me duele que tengas tan poca fe en mí.

Kaiba prefirió guardarse el comentario. Se sentó en un sillón y Yami en el reposapiés que había delante.

. Ya sabes como funciona...

. Si, Ishizu tuvo la "delicadeza" de enseñármelo - dijo con tono ácido. Yami sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo el Collar Milenario.

. Seguramente lo que verás te dejará muy impresionado, así que prepárate para lo peor.

. ¿intentas asustarme?

. Solo prevenirte - alzó el collar hasta que quedó ante los ojos del CEO y habló con voz pausada -. Relaja tu mente y no te preocupes, solo deja que los recuerdos fluyan...

El collar emitió un potente resplandor y todo lo que rodeaba a Kaiba se desvaneció quedando solo sombras. Un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos lo envolvió. Al cesar se encontró en una gran sala de altos techos. En el centro de la habitación había unas doce personas formando círculo. Pudo distinguir a Yami entre ellos, a su derecha había un hombre con túnica morada y blanca que se le parecía mucho.

. Con esto concluye la sesión - dijo un hombre al que no alcanzó a verle la cara.

Todos hicieron una reverencia, el primero en abandonar el círculo fue Yami y enseguida le siguió el antecesor de Kaiba.

. No me fío de él, Athemu - dijo el moreno.

. Tan directo como siempre Seth - dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la puerta y salieron. Los ojos del sacerdote brillaron por un instante al encontrarse con la figura de cierto joven de cabellos dorados. Sin embargo no le dirigió palabra y siguió caminando por el corredor junto a Yami, mientras el rubio los seguía unos pasos por detrás.

Llegaron a una especie de sala privada con un par de divanes y una mesita con un frutero. Seth y Athemu se sentaron cada uno en un diván y el rubio permaneció de pie detrás de Seth. Con un gesto, este le indicó que le acercara el vino y él rubio obedeció, después de servir a los dos señores se retiró de la habitación.

. Así que este es Jouno - comentó Athemu dando un sorbo a su bebida -. Tenías razón, en verdad es hermoso.

. Lo sé - dijo Seth con satisfacción.

. Aunque no eres el único que lo piensa - el tono del faraón se volvió más serio.

. También lo sé. En parte es por eso que he pedido el traslado al templo de Karnak. La mejor forma de evitar el pecado es eliminando la tentación. Si me llevo a Jouno, ya no habrán más problemas con él...

. ¿No sería mas sencillo vendérselo como tantas veces te ha pedido? Así no tendrías que abandonar tu puesto aquí.

. Eso jamás - dijo con mirada amenazadora. Yami no se inmutó ante el gestó, bebió de su copa, sonrió y le preguntó:

. ¿Tanta importancia tiene para ti un simple esclavo?

. No es un simple esclavo - dijo fijando su mirada en el paisaje que se podía apreciar por entre las finas cortinas. Yami sonrió y volvió a beber.

Todo se oscureció, un fuerte silbido era lo único que había en aquella oscuridad en la que su conciencia se hallaba sumida. Lentamente empezaron a aparecer luces y colores sin forma y finalmente todo se estableció.

Seth estaba de pie en la ventana, observando el cielo nocturno. Su cuerpo completamente desnudo reflejaba la pálida luz de la luna. Un sonido a su espalda, le avisó de que su acompañante había despertado.

. Mi señor...

. ¿Cómo te tengo dicho que me llames? - dijo sin volverse.

. Seth - se corrigió con voz dulce -, vas a coger frío si te quedas ahí.

El moreno se volvió y observó al ser que más amaba en todo el mundo. Sentado en la cama, con una fina sábana que apenas le cubría las piernas. Sus cabellos dorados revueltos y sus ojos color miel observándolo con sumo cariño. No podía imaginarse estampa más bella.

Con movimientos casi felinos se acercó a la cama, se subió a ella apoyando las rodillas y acercó su rostro al de su amado.

. Y si cojo frío - preguntó con tono sensual - ¿me ayudarás a quitármelo Jouno?

. Siempre - susurró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dejándose caer hacia atrás bajo el peso del otro cuerpo.

Todo volvió oscurecerse, otra vez el mismo silbido y las mismas ráfagas de colores. Cuando se detuvieron se encontró en una sala llena de arcones que eran cargados por esclavos y sacados del lugar. Apenas amanecía a juzgar por la débil luz que bañaba el cuarto. Seth se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Entonces Jouno entró, venía con la respiración alterada.

. ¿dónde estabas? - dijo con tono severo intentando ocultar el alivio que sentía al verlo aparecer por fin.

. Lo siento mi señor - se disculpó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Seth encontró la actitud de Jouno muy extraña, y enseguida sospechó a que podía deberse. Mandó a los demás sirvientes que se fueran y que los dejaran solos. Una vez asegurada la intimidad. Colocó el rostro de Jouno entre sus manos y lo alzó con delicadeza. Sus ojos de color marrón claro estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.

. ¿Qué ha pasado? - el rubio no contestó - ¿ha sido él? - siguió sin obtener respuesta, pero supo que tenía razón - Maldito bastardo, cuando lo coja...

. ¡No mi señor! - rogó Jouno con miedo en sus ojos - no lo hagáis, es demasiado peligroso...

. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se dedica a acosarte.

. Pero él tiene mucha influencia en la corte, si se lo propusiera podría haceros mucho daño...

. Que pruebe, yo también tengo mis contactos en la corte. Si quisiera podría destruirle solo chascando los dedos - dijo con tal rabia y determinación que Jouno se estremeció.

. No lo hagáis - pidió cogiendo las manos de su amo entre las suyas - dentro de dos días estaremos en el templo de Karnak, allí ya no podrá hacer nada. No tendrá ningún poder del que valerse...

Seth se conmovió ante la mirada suplicante de su amado, se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura.

Una vez más todo fueron tinieblas y tras el ya habitual torbellino la escena reapareció.

Seth entró de golpe en la sala privada del faraón, los consejeros que se encontraban allí, lo observaron con asombro y desaprobación por la forma tan irrespetuosa de su entrada. Pero ninguno protestó al ver el rostro furibundo del sacerdote. Con un gesto del faraón todos abandonaron el lugar. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el último consejero, Seth apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y mirándolo con la mirada más amenazadora que nadie jamás le había visto preguntó:

. ¿Dónde está Jouno?

. En el calabozo - dijo el faraón desviando su mirada de aquellas dagas azules que le acuchillaban el alma al ver tanto odio.

. ¿por qué?

. El esclavo Jouno ha sido acusado del peor de los crímenes - dijo poniéndose en pie -, el asesinato.

. ¡Él no ha matado a nadie! - rugió golpeando la mesa con el puño.

. Eso no es lo que dice Denré...

. ¡Es un maldito mentiroso!

. Es uno de los nobles más importantes del reino - atajó Athemu con voz firme - y su palabra vale más que la de cualquiera.

. ¿Incluso más que la verdad? - preguntó con voz siseante. El faraón suspiró cansado.

. Mira Seth, yo no creo que Jouno haya sido capaz de matar a nadie, pero todas las pruebas indican lo contrario. Junto al cadáver del sargento fue encontrado el puñal con el que lo asesinaron. Ese puñal tan extraño que el propio Jouno se fabricó, medio palacio sabe que ese puñal es suyo. Además, por esa parte de los túneles solo pasan los miembros de la corte y los soldados. No había ningún motivo para que él estuviera allí.

. Precisamente ¿como sabes que era él?

. Ya te lo he dicho, Denré lo vio escabullirse por uno de los corredores y al momento descubrió el cadáver del sargento Seti.

. Denré miente... - repitió Seth exasperado - Sabes que siempre ha intentado toda clase de tretas para meter a Jouno en su lecho y al comprender que ya no podría volver a tener oportunidad, ha decidido que nadie lo tendrá.

. ¿Puedes probar esas acusaciones?

. Sabes que son ciertas...

. Pero no hay pruebas - cortó tajante el faraón -. Seti era el hijo primogénito del general Zeret. Todos los componentes del ejercito piden venganza...

. Y tu se la vas a dar - le espetó Seth de mala manera.

. Si - los ojos del faraón eran tan fríos como los de su sacerdote -. No ejecutar al culpable sería como ponerme en contra de todo el ejercito.

. Tú no tienes un culpable en el calabazo - gritó Seth -, tienes un cabeza de turco. Jouno no le mató.

. No hay nadie más - interrumpió con tono seco -. Por más que hemos buscado, no se han hallado pruebas de su inocencia - los ojos del faraón pasaron del furor que estaba sintiendo por las palabras del sacerdote a la pena -. Lo siento Seth, pero ya conoces el procedimiento. Será sometido a juicio y a menos que alguien presente pruebas a su favor, será condenado a muerte.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo. En el mismo instante, todo se volvió oscuridad. Algo le decía a Seto, que ya era suficiente, que tenía que regresar a la realidad. Pero quería saber más. Quería conocer el desenlace de la historia...

Con lo que le pareció un gran esfuerzo, volvió a internarse en el torbellino de colores y cuando este cesó se encontró a oscuras en una especie de sótano. Escuchó voces en la oscuridad y se acercó a ver. Al doblar en la siguiente esquina se dio cuenta de que la pared derecha estaba lleno de puertas que parecían cerradas con llave. La voz venía de la última de aquellas celdas.

Una vez llegó ante la puerta vio por entre los barrotes a dos personas abrazadas: eran Seth y Jouno.

. Lo siento - suspiró el sacerdote con voz quebrada.

. Ssshh - el rubio se separó del abrazó y lo miró a los ojos sin soltarlo -. No me pidas perdón, tu no tienes culpa de nada...

. Claro que sí - dijo desesperado el sacerdote volviendo a abrazarlo -. No he podido hacer nada para evitar toda esta tragedia. No encontré pruebas que te exculpasen, no pude defenderte ante el juez y el jurado... y ahora tú...

. No le temo a la muerte - dijo con voz calmada - aunque no haya ganado el juicio de esta tarde, estoy seguro de que podré pasar el juicio de Anubis.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Seth al mirarle a los ojos, en verdad no había temor en ellos, ni rabia, ni odio. Era la misma mirada dulce de siempre.

. En esta vida se nos ha negado el poder estar juntos - dijo apretándose contra el cálido pecho del sacerdote -, pero tal vez en la próxima, si se nos conceda la oportunidad.

. Tal vez - Seth levantó su rostro y se perdió en sus ojos serenos - ¿me esperaras en la otra vida?

. Si.

Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso, el último que compartirían en sus ya extintas vidas. Seto no pudo evitar sentir el corazón oprimido mientras aquella escena se desvanecía en tinieblas. Podía sentir el dolor del momento como propio, aunque en cierta manera lo era. Nunca había creído a Yami cuando le hablaba de su vida pasada y todo aquello, pero ahora... Aunque por otra parte, si el faraón estaba al corriente de todo ¿por qué nunca le había dicho nada de aquella parte de su pasado? Bueno, si no le creía cuando le decía que había sido su sacerdote ¿a caso le habría creído al decirle que la vida pasada de Joey y él habían sido amantes?  
Tal vez en un principio no, pero desde que había empezado a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos... tal vez fuera por eso que Yami hubiera accedido a mostrarle todo aquello.

Seto se sintió mareado de pronto, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía que dejarlo, su sentido común le gritaba que lo dejara... Sin embargo el torbellino de colores se inició una vez más. Algo le decía que debía ver aquel recuerdo, que era importante... se sobrepuso al malestar que empezaba a embargarlo y observó...

El sol apenas despuntaba, se encontraba en un patio cerrado por altos muros. El suelo era de arena y no había ni plantas ni ningún otro tipo de decoración. En la pared del fondo siete personas de rostro sombrío miraban al frente, todos vestían túnicas de aspecto oficial. A la derecha un hombre de unos cuarenta años de aspecto serio y rudo portaba el uniforme militar de alto rango a su lado otros oficiales del ejercito, el faraón Athemu y algunos de sus consejeros. En la pared izquierda era la única con columnas, por entre ellas podía verse una puerta y unas escaleras que bajaban.

Seto dio un par de pasos hasta quedar bajo el pequeño porche que formaban las columnas con la fachada; tras ellas pudo ver a Seth y a otros hombres con ropajes elegantes.  
Ciertamente el rostro del sacerdote era tan frío e inflexible, como podía llegar a serlo el suyo propio. Pero sus ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Nadie hablaba, todo era silencio.

Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y al momento dos guardas entraron escoltando a Jouno. El esclavo iba atado con las manos en la espalda y la mirada baja. Seth lo miró de reojo, pero sus miradas no se cruzaron.

Los tres avanzaron hasta el centro del patio de arena. Al detenerse, uno de los guardias dio un golpe al rubio en la espalda con la lanza y este calló al suelo de rodillas aguantándose el grito de dolor.

Todos los que se encontraban en la pared junto al faraón lo miraron con desprecio y odio. Seto jamás había visto tanta hostilidad hacia alguien. Athemu dio un paso al frente, miró a Jouno con una mirada completamente vacía de sentimientos.

. Nos encontramos aquí - empezó a decir el faraón -, para llevar a cabo la sentencia que dictó el tribunal en el juicio por el asesinato de Seti, hijo del general Zeret.

El hombre que a Seto le había parecido tan severo, alzó la barbilla con orgullo mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

. La sentencia, dictada por el juez Nhereth y los seis miembros designados como jurados - dijo mirando a los siete hombres de la pared del frente -, fue la de muerte. Al no hallarse pruebas de su inocencia, se procederá a llevar a cabo la sentencia.

Uno de los sujetos que estaban cerca de Yami se acercó hasta el general Zeret y le tendió una daga envuelta en una vaina negra.  
Seto sintió como el mareo volvía a incrementarse y tuvo que recargarse contra una de las columnas. Seguía observando la escena con la mirada turbia, el general se acercó lentamente al esclavo, el cual no levantaba la mirada del suelo. Movía levemente los labios y Seto pensó que tal vez estaba rezando. El hombre se detuvo ante él y lo miró con desprecio. Sacó lentamente el puñal de su vaina.

. Ponte en pie - ordenó el hombre. Jouno obedeció aunque siguió con la vista baja.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el filo fue enterrado en el pecho desnudo del rubio. El puñal salió de un tirón y un reguero de sangre descendió por su torso hasta gotear en el suelo. Inmediatamente le siguieron varias puñaladas más.

Jouno no gritó, no se movió, no se lamentó, ni pidió que se detuviera. Aguantó en pie las siete primeras puñaladas, pero sus rodillas acabaron por doblarse y calló arrodillado en el charco de su propia sangre. Cada vez que intentaba respiraba la sangre brotaba de sus labios. El general dio dos pasos al frente, sin importarle mancharse los pies. Cogió a Jouno por los rubios cabellos y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados, pronto caería en la inconsciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre. El hombre apretó la mandíbula y de un solo movimiento, seccionó la garganta del joven esclavo. Toda la vida escapó de su cuerpo con un póstumo suspiro y quedó tendido en el suelo arenoso con los ojos vacíos.

Seto estaba horrorizado ante aquellos actos. El corazón se le partía al ver a aquel chico morir tan cruelmente ¿qué clase de animales eran aquellos?

. Supongo que estarás satisfecho - dijo una voz cargada de veneno. Seto como pudo se volvió, porque el mareo iba a mayores, y vio a Seth. No lloraba, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos de sentimientos como los del muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Su expresión era completamente neutral.

. Esto podría haberse evitado - dijo otra voz cargada de resentimiento desde el otro lado de la columna. Seto intentó inclinarse para ver de quien se trataba, pero apenas inclinarse sintió un fuerte mareo que lo dejó en el sitio -. Yo lo hubiera cuidado bien, habría sido feliz a mi lado. Tan solo tenías que cedérmelo...

. Nunca - fue la escueta respuesta del sacerdote.

. Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido - el desconocido por fin salió de detrás de la columna, pero la mirada de Kaiba estaba demasiado borrosa y no pudo distinguir sus rasgos -, ahora no sería mío, pero tampoco tuyo... - el desconocido se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta por la cual ya empezaban a marcharse el faraón, los nobles, los soldados, el juez y el jurado.

. No creas que esto acaba así Denré - dijo Seth antes de que se fuera. En sus ojos solo podía leerse una palabra: venganza.

Seto ya no aguantó más. El dolor de su cabeza era insoportable, le atravesaba el cráneo y gritó de dolor...

. ¡Kaiba¡Despierta Kaiba! - llamaba una voz que le era familiar.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose con otros escarlata que lo miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y temor.  
Kaiba estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, con Yami arrodillado a su lado. Estaba confundido.

. ¿pero que...? - intentó ponerse en pie, pero así solo consiguió que todo le diera vueltas.

. Despacio - le pidió Yami ayudándolo a sentarse en el sillón -. Me habías asustado ¿por qué continuaste adelante? Tendrías que haberlo dejado mucho antes. Es peligroso...

. ¿cómo pudiste permitir algo así? - le interrumpió el CEO fulminándolo con la mirada. Yami no contestó, simplemente le miró a los ojos.

. No tenía alternativa - dijo finalmente.

. ¿y tenía que morir de esa forma tan horrible?

. Era la ley. La sentencia le condenaba a muerte y tratándose de un militar... entraban en juego muchas otras cosas.

. ¿cómo la venganza de un padre? - dijo con tono sarcástico y ácido.

. Créeme, podría haber sido mucho peor... - dijo con tono sombrío el ex-faraón.

Kaiba no contestó, no quería ni pensar en que podía ser peor. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y apretó las sienes intentando aliviar aquel dolor punzante que le taladraba la cabeza. Tras varios minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos, Kaiba rompió el silencio.

. ¿es eso lo que tanto asusta a Wheeler¿revivir su ejecución?

. En parte - dijo Yami - debido a algunos hechos importantes, los recuerdo de Jouno han aflorado. En las últimas semanas los ha ido reviviendo, pero no de una forma tan nítida como lo has hecho tú gracias al collar.

. ¿de que hechos estás hablando?

. Sentimientos. Esto solo ha podido suceder por que los sentimientos que provocaron aquella tragedia han vuelto a presentarse en las mismas personas.

. Explícate mejor - casi sonó a orden.

. Los sentimientos de Seth por Jouno, son los mismos que los tuyos por Joey y mucho me temo, que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Kaiba abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Yami le esta confirmando que Wheeler sentía algo por él? Pero el shock le duró poco, al momento su mente racional hizo aparecer otra duda.

. ¿los recuerdos han surgido solo por eso?

. No, esto es más complejo. Solo vuestros sentimientos, no bastan para desencadenar todo esto.

. ¿entonces?

. Solo tengo una conclusión. Alguien más ha despertado los sentimientos de entonces a parte de vosotros.

. Pero eso... - Kaiba se quedó callado cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza -. Denré...

. Yo también lo pensé - confirmó Yami con tono grave -, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda ser él.

. ¿por qué no? Para despertar estos recuerdos tienen que ser sentimientos muy intensos y profundos ¿verdad? Él estaba tan obsesionado con Jouno que llegó hasta el límite de preferir verlo muerto que con otro...

. Lo sé, pero no le he reconocido.

. ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

. Tu y Joey sois idénticos a vuestras anteriores encarnaciones, pero no conozco a nadie que se parezca a Denré.

. Una reencarnación no tiene porque ser igual a su predecesora - dijo con tono objetivo.

. No es solo en el físico. La primera vez que os vi a ti y a Joey, sentí algo - dijo tocándose el pecho -, como nostalgia...

. ¿No serían más bien remordimientos? - dijo con tono ácido.

. No lo sé - contestó tras echarle una dura mirada.

. ¿y ahora que hacemos? Si lo que dices es cierto y la reencarnación de Denré sigue interesada en Jouno, Joey puede correr peligro.

. Lo primero sería descubrir quien es Denré ahora, pero sin parecerse a su antepasado...

. Deja eso ya - le dijo Kaiba poniéndose en pie y caminando de un lado a otro con cara de concentración -. Veamos, esos recuerdos se han despertado porque los sentimientos de entonces se han repetido ¿cueles son exactamente esos sentimientos?

. Tu amor por Joey - dijo Yami, sonriendo divertido con el sonrojo del gran CEO -, el amor que Joey, supuestamente, siente por ti...

. ¿Por qué supuesto? - preguntó mosqueado.

. No se te ha declarado ¿verdad? Además sus recuerdo podrían haberse despertado a causa de los sentimientos del tercero.

. ¿qué son? - preguntó ya impaciente.

. Un amor obsesivo por Joey que se convierte en rencor al no ser correspondido - dijo de un tirón.

. Pues empecemos por ahí ¿sabes si Joey ha rechazado a alguien últimamente?

Los labios de Yami se curvaron con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

. ¿Bromeas¿nunca has visto el casillero de los zapatos de Joey, verdad?

. ¿por qué?

. Suele recibir una tres cartas de amor al día como mínimo - Kaiba arqueó las cejas sorprendido -. No pongas esa cara, no eres él único que se ha percatado de la buena presencia de Joey. No es un chico que pase desapercibido.

. Como sea - dijo intentando ocultar lo molesto que estaba al conocer aquel dato -. Pero que hay de las declaraciones ¿eh?

. De las cartas a las declaraciones hay un gran paso - dijo Yami pensativo -, a muchas personas les cuesta sincerarse cara a cara. Que yo sepa, últimamente se le han declarado unas... cinco personas.

. ¿Conoces los nombres de esas chicas?

. Yo no he dicho que todas fueran chicas - dijo Yami sonriendo con picardía. Seto prefirió no indagar más en el asunto, su estómago ya estaba bastante revuelto -. Solo conozco a una chica de primero del instituto del norte que se le declaró el otro día al salir. Y a otro de tercero del nuestro. No tengo ni idea de quienes son los otros tres.

. ¿podría ser alguna de esas dos?

. Lo dudo mucho - dijo Yami con seguridad.

. Entonces tenemos que descubrir quienes son los otros tres.

. De eso me encargo yo - atajó Yami -, no creo que a ti te fueran a decir mucho.

. ¿no le preguntarás a Joey?

. Es muy reservado para esas cosas, de no ser por los comentarios que suelen hacer Bakura y Tristán, ni sabríamos que a Joey se le declaran.

. Está bien.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien y aquí tenéis la historia de las vidas pasadas de Joey y Seto. También explico en parte el porque de los "ataques de pánico" de Joey.

Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que Joey y Seto se conocieran en su vida en Egipto (no he leído el manga y en lo que he visto del anime no se menciona nada), pero me gusta mucho la idea de que ya se conocieran de entonces. Lo he visto en varios fics y me entraron ganas de escribir algo relacionado. Empecé a escribir uno completamente situado en el antiguo Egipto, pero hace siglos que no lo toco así que hasta que la inspiración no regrese y pueda acabarlo no lo subiré.

Por último quería comentar lo de los padres de Joey. He leído en muchos fics que el padre es un alcohólico, que lo maltrata, etc... Por eso en este fic, los padres de Joey se han reconciliado y vuelven a vivir juntos. Aunque de todas formas no tienen mucho papel en esta historia (por no decir ninguno).

Reviws:

estrella de kaleido: Vale con este capi creo quese resuelven muchas de tus dudas. aunque no todas XD

Sabrina: Thank you! aunque es un reviw cortito, pero ya lo dicen "lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno"

Eiri Saiyuki: lo siento creo que te dejé confundida. pero en este capi ya explico varias cosas.

caballero-reina12: Gracias por tus palabras y en cuanto a lo de Deblin... ya lo verás :P

Leaven: me alegro de que te guste, a mi también me gustan los fics ambientados en Egipto.

Ypara finalizar quiero decirle a ese tal "cd-r" que si NO le gusta el Yaoi, que NO lo lea. Yo abiso al principio de mis fics precisamente para evitar reviws desagradables como este. Me parece una bajeza que metas a mi madre de por medio, el problema es conmigo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. cap 4

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai (amor entre chicos). Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap. 4

Al día siguiente Joey no asistió a clase. Yugi le había llamado la noche anterior y Serenity había dicho que su hermano tenía algo de fiebre y que se encontraba débil. Además de que tenía pesadillas que lo despertaban sobresaltado.

Kaiba escuchó desde su asiento sin volverse a mirar. Realmente estaba muy preocupado, era como si cada nuevo recuerdo le enfermara ¿cómo acabaría el rubio si seguía reviviendo su pasado?

A la hora del recreo, se quedó en el aula esperando a que Yami volviera tal como habían quedado. El ex faraón había ido con la cuadrilla y procuraría sonsacarles la información sin que se notara mucho.

La puertas se abrió y Kaiba se volvió esperando encontrar al espíritu del puzzle. Pero no era él. En la puerta se encontraba Duke Deblin que escudriñaba el aula como buscando algo.

. Kaiba - llamó - ¿por casualidad has visto a Wheeler?

. No ha venido hoy - dijo llanamente volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

. ¿y eso¿aun se encuentra mal?

. Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que os lleváis, te preocupas mucho por él ¿no?

. No he pedido tu opinión - y se fue dando un portazo.

. Idiota - murmuró el joven empresario.

Cinco minutos después la puerta volvió ha abrirse y ahora si que era Yami. El espíritu cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el moreno.

. ¿y bien? - apuró Kaiba apenas se sentó sobre el pupitre contiguo al suyo.

. Solo he conseguido saber la identidad de dos chicas, Tristán no sabe nada de la otra persona. Una se llama Yoko y es de segundo del grupo D. La otra se llama Midori, también de segundo, pero del grupo A.

. ¿Podría ser alguna de ellas?

. No lo creo. Las conozco, comparto optativas con ambas y nunca me han dado malas vibraciones... solo nos queda eso otra persona...

. ¿Has pensado que tal vez no es de las personas que se le declararon? - preguntó Kaiba, pensando en otras posibilidades.

. ¿por qué lo dices?

. Tal vez ha intentado declararse y no ha podido por cualquier circunstancia.

. No sé... ¿por qué no podrías declararte a la persona que te gusta aunque estés dispuesto ha hacerlo? - preguntó con los dedos en el mentón en actitud pensativa.

. Porque ya tenga pareja - comentó Kaiba.

. Joey no tiene - comentó Yami desechando la idea -. También podría ser que a alguien conocido le guste esa persona y no quiera interferir...

. O tal vez porque ya son amigos y no quiere estropearlo - los dos se miraron a los ojos -. La primera vez que Joey se puso tan mal fue cuando Tristán le gastó aquella broma ¿no? Tal vez sea él...

. No - negó rotundamente el ex faraón. Kaiba alzó una ceja -, no es Tristán. Además Joey ya se había puesto mal otras veces antes, aunque nunca tanto.

. ¿cuándo fue eso?

. Pues una vez fue con Yugi. Estaban en la tienda, jugando una partida de duelo de monstruos, Yugi jugó "el juicio de los traidores" y Joey se quedó mirando la carta muy pálido, nos costó bastante hacerlo reaccionar.

. ¿alguna más?

. Otra vez fue conmigo. Creo que esa fue la primera vez...

. ¿Que pasó entonces?

. Fue algo extraño. Se había quedado a dormir en casa porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con Yugi y terminaron muy tarde. Cuando se levantó, aun estaba medio dormido y me dijo "Buenos días Athemu"... se quedó callado al momento de decirlo y se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, como esperando que le confirmara lo que acababa de decir. Después me contó que había tenido un sueño muy extraño, que no lo recordaba del todo, pero que estaba seguro de que yo aparecía y de que alguien me llamaba Athemu.

Los dos guardaron silencio por varios momentos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero con un pensamiento en común: Estaban en un callejón sin salida ¿Quién demonios podía ser la reencarnación de Denré¿quién provocaba que Joey sufriera aquella tortura?

El timbre sonó anunciando la reanudación de las clases y en pocos segundos los alumnos empezaron a entrar, Yami se dirigió a su pupitre y se sentó. Yugi y los otros fueron de los últimos en llegar y de esta forma no se percataron de que él y el CEO habían estado a solas parte del recreo.

. ¡Ey, Yami! - llamó Tristán - ¿dónde te habías metido?

. Por ahí - contestó el tricolor mientras todos se sentaban en sus puestos.

. ¿Te has enfadado por lo que te ha dicho Bakura? - preguntó Yugi preocupado. Yami le sonrió intentando alejar la preocupación de los ojos de su aibou.

. No me importa lo que diga ese demente, me resbala.

. Lo cierto es que Bakura fue muy desagradable - dijo Tea enojada -. Aunque no entiendo porque te dijo eso, la verdad.

. Ideas suyas - dijo Yami al ver a los dos albinos entrar en el aula. Bakura y Yami intercambiaron una mirada de desprecio mutuo. Ryu sujetó a su yami por el brazo como pidiéndole que lo dejara estar. Bakura le hizo caso y se sentaron en sus sitios.

Al terminar las clases Yugi dijo de ir a casa de Joey a visitarle, pero Tea tenía clases de danza, Tristán tenía que ayudar en el taller de reparaciones de la familia y Bakura y Ryu tenían otros planes...

. Pues vamos nosotros - dijo Yugi a Yami.

. Claro, pero antes tengo que hablar con Kaiba.

A Yugi le extrañó aquello pero no preguntó. Dijo que se adelantaría y que no tardara mucho.

. ¿Vienes?

. Será mejor que no - contestó Kaiba - ¿por qué has discutido con Bakura?

. Por tocar los puntos susceptibles del faraón - al volverse vieron al espíritu recargado en la puerta.

. ¿y ahora que quieres? - dijo Yami de mala manera.

. Que me contestes ¿por qué tanto interés en el admirador de Joey?

. Ya te he dicho que no es cosa tuya.

. Si fuera Kaiba quien me preguntara sería una cosa, pero tú...

. Si no vas a hablar- le dijo Kaiba molesto -, vete.

. Menudo genio... - Bakura cogió un libro del cajón de su mesa y salió del aula.

. ¿vienes a ver a Joey? - volvió a preguntar Yami.

. Si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de llegar a casa del rubio, se encontraron con un Yugi muy nervioso y este les dijo que no podían verle. Al parecer la fiebre había subido tanto, que lo habían tenido que ingresar en el hospital. Cuando Yugi había llegado a la casa había encontrado a los padres del chico metiéndolo en el coche y llevándoselo a toda velocidad.

. Se pondrá bien ¿verdad? - murmuró Yugi mientras los tres caminaban de vuelta a casa. Habían ido al hospital, pero no lo habían podido ver ya que el horario de visitas había finalizado y no hubo forma de pasar.

. Claro que si - dijo Yami mirando de reojo a Kaiba. Pese a que su rostro estaba inexpresivo en sus ojos se veía el abatimiento. Realmente estaba hecho polvo.

. ¡Yugi! - llamó una voz. Al volverse vieron a Ryu y a Bakura acercarse - ¿a que viene esa cara de funeral¿Ha pasado algo?

. Joey está ingresado en el hospital - contestó Yugi.

. ¿Que? - dijo Ryu muy sorprendido.

. Recuerda más rápido de lo que pensaba - murmuró Bakura. Ryu y Yugi lo miraron confundidos, pero los otros dos si sabían de que hablaba.

. ¿Lo sabías?

. Por supuesto, no estoy tan ciego como vosotros dos - una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

. No es asunto mío - dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros.

En un instante Kaiba cogió a Bakura por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared. Ryu y Yugi ahogaron un grito.

. ¡Kaiba! - llamó Yami, pero el moreno no le hacía caso.

. Vaya, vaya, parece que te sigue doliendo sacerdote - dijo Bakura con su odiosa sonrisa - ¿aun se te retuerce la conciencia con el sentimiento de culpa?

. Bastardo, cierra la boca - Kaiba apretó con fuerzo a Bakura contra la pared, pero este seguía sin perder la sonrisa.

. Kaiba por favor, suéltalo - pidió Ryu asustado. Yami con un gran esfuerzo consiguió separarlos.

. ¿De que estáis hablando? - preguntó Yugi serio - ¿sabéis lo que le ocurre a Joey?

. Si - contestó Yami tras unos segundos de silencio.

. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - preguntó Yugi algo dolido con la actitud de su aibou.

. Porque tu no puedes hacer nada - dijo Bakura mirándolo a los ojos -. Solo hay una persona capaz de arreglar este entuerto.

Los ojos oscuros del espíritu se clavaron en Kaiba. Nadie dijo nada por un rato.

. Pero se acaba el tiempo y aun no sabes como ayudarle.

. Si supiera como solucionarlo lo haría - aseguró Kaiba.

. ¿Para redimirte por la otra vez?

. Deja ya de meter cizaña - le pidió/ordenó Yami -. Si sabes algo habla.

. No tengo porque ayudarte.

El espíritu del anillo cogió a su aibou por los hombros y se dieron la vuelta. Ryu y Bakura se alejaban por la calle, pero el mayor se detuvo y dijo.

. Pero por esta vez haré una excepción, faraón. Si Wheeler desaparece me quedaré sin uno de mis entretenimientos.

. Que considerado - dijo Kaiba molesto.

. Estuviste preguntando quien era la quinta persona que se le declaró - dijo mirando a Yami - y tú estuviste a punto de saberlo - ahora miraba a Kaiba -. Yo lo vi cuando se le declaró y desde luego no se tomó la negativa muy bien. Aun menos que Wheeler le dijera que ya le gustaba alguien...

. ¿Quién se le declaró? - cortó Kaiba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Bakura sonrió complacido con la mirada llena de angustia del CEO y le dijo:

. Fue...

CONTINUARÁ...

¡UY¿qué ha pasado¿Se cortó¡No! Lo dejo así porque hoy me siento puncha y malvada :P Lo siento.  
Este capítulo no es nada del otro jueves, la verdad, pero tenía que quedarse así. No os enfadéis demasiado. Ya vamos por la mitad del fic, así que el misterio quedará resuelto pronto.

Reviws:

estrella dekaleido: siento haberte entristecido tanto, pero tenía que ir así. Esta es mi versión de porque Seth se puso en contra del farón, aunque en el fic esa parte ya no importa ahora. Yami (o Athemu) si sabía que Jouno era inocente, pero estaba atado de pies y manos por la ley egipcia(que me saqué de la manga :P) el fic está centrado en la época actual, así que el pasado de Egipto ya no importa mucho más.

Annya Hiwatari: a mi también me encanta esta pareja. ¿la identidad de Denré¡próximamente! je je por cierto ¿sois dos personas o dos personalidades?

Ms. Fronkonsteen: Gracias por los piropos, me sacas los colores

caballero-reina12: Gracias por explicarme lo de Anubis y Osiris. la verdad es que siempre los e oído ligados a la muerte, por eso no estaba segura de que función tenía cada cual (la mitología Egipcia no es lo mío) Y lo de la muerte de Jouno, si parece más romana que otra cosa, pero es que necesitaba que fuera una muerte violenta, y mi mente sádica escrivió esto. De haber sido una muerte "dulce" (envenenamiento por Cicuta como es el caso de Socrates), tal vez Seth no se hubiera vuelto en contra de su faraón. Sí, lo sé: es una escusa muy mala :P

¡La semana que viene más!


	5. cap 5

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai (amor entre chicos). Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap.5

Una sombra atravesaba los oscuros corredores del hospital en plena noche. Se ocultó entre las sombras al ver acercarse una enfermera. Una vez esta se marchó, continuó su camino.

Habitación 304... 305... 306... 307. Había llegado. Abrió la puerta despacio para que no hiciera ruido y entró en la habitación. De las tres camas solo una estaba ocupada. Joey permanecía profundamente dormido. A su lado, un sillón con una manta arrugada, era señal de que quien había estado velando su sueño, había salido.

Se acercó a la cama y observó al enfermo. Joey estaba pálido y su rostro revelaba cansancio. El gotero que tenía en el brazo hacía un leve sonido que junto con su respiración pausada, era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto. Era una estampa curiosa, jamás pensó en ver al hiperactivo de Joey Wheeler tan quieto.

Alargó la mano y retiró con cuidado sus doradas hebras.

. Eres tan hermoso como siempre. Tal como te recordaba Jouno - murmuró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los oscuros corredores procurando no hacer ruido. Él no debía estar allí, era una zona restringida, por no decir prohibida. Si lo encontraban allí estaba muerto. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Era el único camino para llegar a la parte interna del templo, sin tener que responder ante los guardias. No les podía explicar que iba hasta allí para visitar a su madre, que era la sirvienta personal de la reina. De primera nadie le creería y de segunda los guardias seguramente le pedirían un "peaje". Sabía de muchos compañeros esclavos a los que les había pasado y el no quería ser uno más.

Por eso atravesaba aquellos corredores prohibidos. Prefería ser castigado a base de latigazos, antes que permitir que otro que no fuera su amo lo poseyera.

Vio como alguien se acercaba y se ocultó agazapado en un pasillo perpendicular. Esperó hasta que pasaran y entonces cuando estaba a punto de salir, unos brazos le rodearon tirando lo hacia atrás. Su espalda dio contra un cuerpo extraño que se agitada con su rápida respiración.

. ¿A caso te escondes de mi?

Le susurró una voz desagradablemente conocida en el oído. Forcejeó intentando soltarse pero la presión de aquel abrazo aumentó hasta hacerlo doloroso.

. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos - le susurró.

. Suéltame - dijo Jouno.

. ¿por que¿tanta prisa tienes?

Jouno le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo y aprovechó el momento para escapar.

. No creas que podrás conmigo Denré.

. Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Se estiró y lo volvió a coger por los brazos acorralándolo contra la pared. Buscó sus labios, pero el esclavo volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

. ¡Déjame¡basta!

. Nunca - le dijo besando su cuello -. Eres tan... perfecto... Daría todo por tenerte conmigo.

. Yo no soy tu esclavo - dijo retorciéndose -, debo respeto a mi señor...

. Tu "señor" no te merece. Yo podría darte mucho más...

. Yo no quiero nada tuyo - dijo Jouno haciendo fuerza con los brazos y haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado. Se dio vuelta intentando huir de allí, pero una mano se cerró sobre su tobillo haciéndolo caer. Quedó algo desorientado por el golpe y para cuando se dio cuenta, Denré estaba sobre él.

. Pues lo tendrás lo quieras o no - Jouno sintió pánico ante la mirada desquiciada del otro.

. ¿quién anda ahí? - llamó una voz seguida de los pasos de una persona.

Al momento un soldado apareció con una antorcha en la mano descubriéndolos. Los observó con el ceño fruncido. Denré estaba sorprendido con la repentina aparición. Jouno aprovechó para huir del lugar.

. ¿pero que estabais haciendo? - preguntó el soldado con el ceño fruncido - va contra la ley abusar de los esclavos de otra persona. La pena es muy grave...

. ¿Me vas a delatar? - preguntó Denré levantándose lentamente y dándole la espalda al soldado.

. Según tengo entendido, esto no es la primera vez que ocurre. Mi obligación sería denunciaros.

No supo como fue, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Denré se dio la vuelta y apuñaló al soldado con el puñal que Jouno había perdido durante el forcejeo. La antorcha calló al suelo sumiendo la escena en las penumbras. Enterró la hoja hasta la empuñadura en su vientre, se puso a su espalda y la sacó para evitar la salpicadura de sangre. El soldado calló moribundo al suelo. Denré lo miró con desprecio.

. Es una pena que te hallas metido en donde no te llamaban - dijo mientras dejaba caer el puñal ensangrentado al lado del cuerpo que se convulsionaba sumido en la agonía -, aunque por otro lado, tu sacrificio puede serme provechoso...

El cuerpo del soldado tembló una última vez y quedó inerte en el suelo. Ya sin vida. Denré permaneció de pie a su lado unos instantes más.

Joey estaba horrorizado ante lo que acababa de presenciar. De todos los sueños que había tenido hasta al fecha, aquel era el más estremecedor y el más nítido.

Denré se volvió de pronto y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No podía ser que lo estuviera viendo. Aquello solo era el recuerdo de un sueño. No podía...

. Hice esto para liberarte - dijo Denré acercándose a Joey, la luz de la antorcha apenas iluminaba su figura desde atrás, pero sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad -. Siendo su esclavo no podía hacer nada... en esta vida se me negó el placer de tenerte - cada vez todo estaba más oscuro, pero aquellos ojos seguían brillando ante él -, por eso pensé que en la próxima, los dioses me concederían mi deseo.

Fue entonces que Joey se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando, podía distinguir la habitación del hospital en la penumbra de la noche, pero aquellos ojos seguían allí. Eran de otro color, pero lo miraban con la misma pasión y el mismo destello de locura. Alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla el rubio.

. Y así ha sido. Estás aquí de nuevo y ahora serás mío por fin.

. Yo no... - empezó a decir Joey, pero un dedo sobre sus labios le impidió seguir.

. Sssshh... tranquilo. No pasa nada. Eres libre, puedes amar a quien quieras. Sin obligaciones de tu condición. Ahora puedes amarme...

. No puedo amarte - murmuró Joey. Un repentino mareo hizo que la habitación empezara a darle vueltas -, porque ya amo a alguien...

. No - dijo con espanto - no, tu no amas a nadie. Y yo conseguiré tu corazón.

. Te equivocas - negó Joey, cada vez veía peor -. Ya sea esclavo y él señor o cualquier otra cosa... yo siempre le amaré.

. ¡Pero él no te ama ahora! - rugió furioso - no te recuerda, no sabe quien eres, incluso te detesta...

. No importa que él no lo sepa - sus ojos se cerraron lentamente -, yo le amo igual. Ya te lo dije, no puedo quererte...

El silencio reinó en la habitación, tan solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de aquel que acababa de ser rechazado tan claramente. Se acercó a la cama y levantó en brazos al inconsciente Joey.

. No lo permitiré... eres mío. No permitiré que te alejen de mi esta vez.

Y sin más salió de la habitación llevándose a Joey en brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entraron corriendo y sin hacer caso de las enfermeras, que les gritaban por entrar de aquella manera en un hospital. Fueron directamente a la habitación de Joey. Pero estaba vacía.

. ¿Donde está el paciente de esta habitación? - preguntó Kaiba furioso.

La enfermera no contestó más que con tartamudeos. Estaba demasiado aturdida.

. ¿Yami¿Kaiba?

Al volverse se encontraron con el cansado rostro de Serenity. Tenía un baso de plástico con café en las manos.

. ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

. ¿Y Joey? - preguntó Kaiba.

. Durmiendo en la... - sus palabras quedaron a medias al ver el lecho vacío.

Las enfermeras, celadores y guardas de seguridad se movilizaron buscando al rubio por todo el hospital.

. Esto es inútil - comentó Bakura con desdén - ya no están aquí.

. ¿Podrías localizarlo con el Anillo? - preguntó Yami en voz baja mirando de reojo a Ryu y Yugi que intentaban consolar a Serenity.

. Ya os dije quien era Denré ¿por qué tengo que ayudaros...?

Un puño se estrelló en la pared al lado de sus cabeza. Ambos yamis observaron el furioso rostro del CEO con temor.

. Si puedes encontrarlo, hazlo.

Algo en la mirada del moreno hizo comprender a Bakura que más le valía no jugar con su paciencia en aquellos momentos. Se concentró en su Objeto Milenario y después de que resplandeciera uno de sus péndulo señaló en una dirección.

. Vamos - dijo Kaiba.

. Yugi, Ryu, quedaros aquí con Serenity - pidió Yami mientras los tres se alejaban rumbo a la salida.

CONTINUARÁ...

Desteeeee... No admito bombas, amenazas, ni virus. Aunque conozco a un par de personas que quieren matarme. Neko-chan no seas así hermanita T.T Se enfadó por que no dije quien era Denré en el otro capi y porque tampoco lo digo en este.

En fin, pero al menos explico que fue lo que pasó en aquel oscuro túnel y porque Jouno estaba allí... je je je (risa nerviosa) Prometo revelarlo en el próximo capítulo ;-;

(Neko-chan: el penúltimo, un poco más y ni te acuerdas de decirlo --' ¡y encima vas y me secuestras a Joey! Eres de lo peor)

¡Ay, ya vale¡déjame en paz!

Reviws:

Chibi-Kaisie: Aquí ta el capi 5! espero no te enfades demasiado je je

estrella dekaleido: no impacientes que en el próximo ya lo digo, aunque empiezo a pensar que debeía de haber hecho el fic más corto...

ms. fronknsteen¡lo sientoooooooooooooooo! otra vez como antes (¿o peor?) je je

Pretty Tana¡No te mueras detective Kotobuki! (si has leído Gals! pillarás el chite y si no, te lo explico la semana que viene ;P) ¿Como que huele a perfume o.o?

blue-azul-acero: Gracias por los cumplidos, me sacas los colores y aquí tienes otro capi más.

Ale: pues... je je... Si te muerdes las uñas te harás daño en los dedos y pronto todo será revelado (¿en que peli dicen eso?)

Eiri Saiyuki (los dos reviws): si desde luego Joey tiene pinta de ligar bastante (o eso pienso yo :P) ¿Denré te cae mal? bueno ese era su cometido ser el malo maloso, aunque en el fondo me da pena (muy al fondo) Si ya pensabas que me pasab con Joey, ahora vas a reafirmarte: acosado, asesinado, perseguido enfermo y ahora secuestrado. ¿Crees que me he pasado?

Kida Luna(y Rex): Gracias por el apoyo. la verdad es que no se como es tipo se leyó el capitulo si desde primera hora venía diciendo de que era el fic ¿o será que no sabía lo que significaba "Shonene Ai"? en cualquier caso "Que el bombin" como dicen en cataluña. Espero que no os enfadeis demasiado por dejar así el fic ;D

Miharu: lo siento tendrás que esperar al próximo, no te enfades demasiado ¿si?

PD: Recordad que si me matais os quedais sin el final, así que pensadlo bien antes de hacer nada¿eh? ;-;

Ja nee!


	6. cap 6

Voces del pasado. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai (amor entre chicos). Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap.6

Parpadeó con cansancio, estaba débil, muy débil... Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero solo logró incorporarse un poco, para luego caer de nuevo sobre el blando lecho. Se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras gemía dolorido.

Entonces los volvió a abrir de golpe y miró a su alrededor ¿dónde demonios estaba? Aquella no era la habitación del hospital... era un dormitorio. Y desde luego no era el suyo.

Era cuatro veces mayor que la suya. La pared de su derecha estaba completamente cubierta con estanterías repletas de libros. A su izquierda dos ventanas y la puerta de salida. En la pared que quedaba a los pies de la cama, había un armario empotrado y un escritorio con un tablón de corcho.

¿De quien podía ser aquel dormitorio? Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en la pared y miró por la ventana. Aquel era el barrio de Shiro, lo sabía por el campanario que se veía no muy lejos. Frunció el ceño ¿a quien conocía que viviera en aquel barrio? Pero por más que lo intentó, no encontró respuesta. No recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos viviera por allí... se estremeció con aquel pensamiento. Si no estaba en casa de un amigo...

Como un fogonazo en su mente, los recuerdos de aquel último sueño se presentaron ante él. El acoso de aquel noble en los oscuros corredores, la llegada del soldado... el asesinato... y después como aquel individuo le había hablando en su sueño... y después de este.

Joey se estremeció. Eso quería decir ¿Qué estaba en la casa de aquel tipo? No tenía mucho sentido todo aquello, pero en ese momento no le importaba saber como un sujeto que aparecía en sus sueños en su vida del Egipto, tenía una casa en el actual Dominó. Ahora solo quería marcharse de allí antes de que su captor regresara.

Fue hasta la puerta e intentó abrir, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave. Bufó con disgusto y miró a su alrededor. Se fijó en el escritorio. Con algo de suerte encontraría algo con lo que abrir (aunque dudaba encontrar una copia de la llave, sería demasiada suerte).

En la superficie del mueble solo habían un par de diccionarios, una lampara y un bote con bolígrafos y lápices. Abrió los cajones y encontró papeles, grapadoras, tijeras, pegamento, chinchetas...

. ¿Es que no tiene clips? - masculló desesperado cerrando el cajón de un golpe intentando descargar su frustración.

Abrió el último y se encontró con una especie de álbum de fotos de color verde oscuro. Sin saber muy bien porque lo cogió y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Era él, allí había una foto suya. Parecía la que le habían sacado para el anuario del instituto cuando entró en primero. Conforme pasaba páginas, encontraba otras, algunas debían de habérselas tomado a escondidas, pero lo que más le perturbó fue que otras no. En ellas miraba directamente a la cámara y sonreía. Recordaba muchas de aquellas fotos, se las habían hecho compañeros de clase durante excursiones o festivales. Aunque bien pensado tenían explicación. Los del club de fotografía solían vender copias para comprar material y cosas así.

A lo que no encontró explicación fue a un par de fotografías en las que el estaba dormido y desnudo de cintura para arriba(en una pose bastante sexy, por cierto). A su lado se veía un gran muñeco de peluche con forma de sonriente estrella. Aquella foto debieron de habérsela hecho durante aquella excursión a Starland. Había sido un viaje de tres días y dos noches, pero no había sido una excursión escolar. La cuadrilla había ganado en una rifa las entradas para el parque de atracciones. Se estremeció al pensar que uno de sus amigos le había hecho aquella foto, que lo había llevada a su casa secuestrado... pero ¿Quién podía ser?

Fue entonces cuando Joey clavó la mirada en el tablón de corcho. Un par de recortes de periódico en las que se veía el anuncio del último lanzamiento de cartas de duelo, el logotipo de un grupo de música bastante popular, el dibujo a lápiz de un monstruo y un horario. El horario de 2º curso del grupo B de su instituto.

. No puede ser murmuró - para si mismo.

Volvió a mirar el álbum de fotos. Solo había podido ser una persona, solo podía ser él. Aquel peluche en forma de estrella lo había ganado en una caseta de tiro el 2º día, la foto por tanto se la tomaron la segunda y última noche que pasaron en el hostal. Él compartía habitación con dos personas y aquella precisa noche, Tristán había montado una partida de cartas en el cuarto de Yugi. Los únicos que no habían ido habían sido él y...

El crujido de la cerradura al abrirse lo hizo volverse con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora. La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la identidad de su captor.

Aquella mirada le estremeció. Era la misma que la de aquel noble egipcio que tanto se había encaprichado con él en el pasado, pese a que el color de sus ojos era distinto, su mirada era la misma.

. Por fin has despertado - dijo con una sonrisa.

. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

. ¿y por qué no? Esta es mi casa - dijo levantando las manos y abarcando con un movimiento la estancia - ¿no dicen que no hay mejor lugar que el hogar?

. Exacto - dijo Joey muy serio - y yo me voy a mi casa.

Fue directo hacia la puerta con toda la intención de salir de allí, pero antes de llegar, el otro cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella trabándole el paso.

. Déjame salir - dijo Joey en tono serio. Pero lo único que tuvo por respuesta fue el crujido de la cerradura cuando la llave dio vuelta cerrándola. Entornó los ojos -. Apártate.

. No.

. Déjame salir.

. No.

. Te lo digo por última vez. Apártate.

. Apártame tú - le dijo en un susurro acercando el rostro al suyo.

Joey se estremeció con aquel tono de voz y la repentina cercanía. Se armó de valor e intentó alcanzar la llave que aun estaba en la cerradura. Pero el otro lo acorraló contra la pared con un rápido movimiento. Joey intentó escabullirse, pero fue apresado por las muñecas.

. ¿Quieres jugar? - le susurró con una sonrisa.

. ¡Suéltame maldita sea! - rugió Joey forcejeando, pero aun estaba muy débil, apenas podía zafarse.

. No - dijo con tono cortante acercando su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios -, no te soltaré. No te dejaré marchar. No esta vez. Te perdí en el pasado, por culpa de las leyes del antiguo reino y de aquel maldito sacerdote. No permitiré que eso ocurra de nuevo.

. No sé de que me hablas - dijo Joey girando la cara para que sus labios no se encontraran.

. No te hagas el loco ahora - le susurró en el oído aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca -. Se perfectamente que tú también has empezado a recordar. No es necesario que disimules conmigo.

Joey lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan gélida que por un momento recordó a la del mismísimo Kaiba.

. ¿Y que si recuerdo? Precisamente por eso tengo tantas ganas de marcharme de aquí. Fuiste la peor de mis pesadillas, me acosaste día y noche durante años. Hasta mi muerte. Una muerte que tu planeaste.

. Tú no lo entiendes - dijo con tono casi desesperado -, no tenía otra opción. Yo solo quería estar contigo, amarte... y que tu me amaras igual. Pero ese maldito sacerdote se interpuso. Te engañó y se aprovechó de las leyes para retenerte...

. Él no hizo eso - le cortó Joey -. Me quería de verdad, me amaba. Incluso llegó a ofrecerme la libertad. Me dijo que podía vivir como un hombre libre y amar a quien yo quisiera. Y le elegí a él.

. No...

. Permanecí como su esclavo porque esa era la mejor forma de estar a su lado.

. Cállate...

. De esa forma podía seguir amándolo, sin tener que temer que pudiera separarme de él...

. ¡CÁLLATE! - rugió encolerizado sujetando a Joey por los hombros, golpeándolo contra al pared y dejándolo medio aturdido. Respiraba entrecortadamente por culpa de la furia que le recorría las venas y le hacía hervir las entrañas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente - Pero eso ya no importa ahora. Estamos en otro tiempo, en otra época. Las cosas son completamente diferentes...

. En eso te equivocas - contestó Joey -, puede que las circunstancias sean distintas, pero yo sigo amándole a él...

. ¡NO! - rugió golpeando con el puño la pared - Estas confuso. Los recuerdos de tu vida pasada te confunden. Tú no le amas... no puedes amarle a él... no otra vez...

Se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada perdida ¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué...? Joey se arrodilló ante él. Sentía lástima por él. Tanto amor no correspondido casi lo había hecho enloquecer. Pero él no podía hacer nada. Amaba a Kaiba con todo su corazón, y no era por sus recuerdos. Ya le amaba antes de que empezara a recordar.

Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Levantó sus rostro y Joey pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda llenos de pena.

. Ya te lo dije hace unas semanas cuando te me declaraste, Duke. No puedo corresponderte. Lo siento.

Duke le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, pero al final bajó la cabeza. Se hizo hacia delante y abrazó a Joey enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Joey se quedó quieto unos segundos sin saber que hacer, pero el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo del chico de ojos esmeralda, le hizo devolverle el abrazo. No podía negarle aquel simple contacto. Pasó sus brazos por su espalda y acarició su cabeza.

. De verdad que lo siento Duke - musitó Joey en su oído clavando la mirada en el techo -. No quería herirte, no era mi intención...

Dejó caer los brazos e intentó separarse del moreno, pero este no le soltó. En vez de eso se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

. Duke, por favor... suéltame - pidió Joey intentando apartarlo, pero no pudo -. Deblin, basta déjame ir- dijo con tono más serio.

. Ya te lo he dicho antes - dijo Duke aun con su rostro sobre el hombro de Joey - no te dejaré marchar - se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Joey se estremeció ante aquella mirada -, no esta vez.

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, Duke se puso en pie y lo cargó en brazos. Para cuando Joey quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama. Intentó levantarse, pero el peso del cuerpo del otro se lo impidió.

. ¿Pero que haces? - preguntó con enfado Joey intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

. Tomar lo que es mío - susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de Joey en un beso pasional y posesivo.

Joey puso sus manos en sus hombros intentando apartarlo de encima suyo, pero no pudo. Sabía que Deblin era fuerte, pero no que pudiera con él.

. No, déjame... - consiguió decir.

. Nunca más - respondió el moreno mordiendo el cuello del rubio y llevando sus manos a los botones de su camisa. Esta vez, nada le detendría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un coche oscuro atravesaba las desiertas calles de la ciudad que aun permanecía sumida en el sueño nocturno. Avanzaba a más velocidad de la permitida, pero el tráfico a aquellas horas no era un problema por la sencilla razón de que no había.

Aquel coche se dirigía a un lugar indeterminado guiado por la magia olvidada por años.

. Gira a la derecha - dijo Bakura mientras uno de los péndulos del Anillo Milenario apuntaba en la misma dirección.

Kaiba, que iba conduciendo, giró el volante al llegar a la esquina.

. ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó sin apartar la mirada del frente.

. Ya no mucho - informó el ladrón de tumbas.

. No sabía que Deblin tuviera una casa en este barrio - comentó Yami desde el asiento de atrás.

. Hay muchas cosas de Deblin que no sabíamos - dijo Kaiba con resentimiento en la voz. Ahora habían muchas cosas que le cuadraban.

El resentimiento con el que se trataban Deblin y Joey últimamente, no era debido a la rivalidad de siempre, como había pensado en un principio. Sino por el rechazo del rubio. Además estaba lo que había dicho al momento de rechazarlo: que ya le gustaba alguien... Aquello le causo un sentimiento agridulce y una ilusión en la que no se atrevía a creer ¿podría ser que Joey en verdad le amara? Yami se lo había insinuado, y Seto hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que fuera cierta tal afirmación. Pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. No lo creería hasta que el propio Joey se lo dijera a la cara.

De todas formas en aquellos instantes poco le importaban las declaraciones. Solo quería encontrar a Joey y evitar cualquier daño que aquel desgraciado pudiera ocasionarle con su milenaria obsesión. Aunque Joey no lo amara, él si lo hacía y no quería que nada le pasara.

. Nos acercamos - anunció Bakura y sacando al CEO de sus cavilaciones.

Habían llegado a una calle bastante amplia y bien iluminada a la derecha se extendía la verja del parque principal del barrio de Shiro y a la izquierda se alzaban varias casas de aspecto respetable. Bajaron del coche y miraron a ambos lados.

. ¿Por donde? - preguntó Yami observando los portales de las casas.

Bakura guardó silencio unos segundos. Mientras los péndulos se balanceaban levemente. Finalmente el que estaba en el centro se irguió señalando hacia la segunda portería. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada. Kaiba ya estaba en ella intentando abrir. Pero la puerta no cedió. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo volverse.

. Permite que se encargue un profesional - dijo el albino con voz socarrona.

Posó la mano sobre la cerradura y al poco tiempo un leve vapor de color violeta se escapó por entre sus dedos. Al retirar la mano, todos pudieron comprobar que la cerradura se había fundido como si le hubieran echado algún corrosivo.

. Adelante caballeros - dijo Bakura con gesto burlón abriendo la puerta.

. Eres un monstruo - murmuró Yami con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

. Lo sé. Gracias por el cumplido - dijo el otro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los tres de adentraron en la oscuridad de la entrada dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Subieron encabezados por Bakura y su anillo siguiendo sus instrucciones. Llegaron hasta el tercer piso y se detuvieron ante la puerta número 11.

. Aquí es - dijo Bakura en el mismo momento en que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a los tres. Algo andaba mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Basta... déjame... - decía Joey intentando apartar al moreno de encima de él. No podía con él. Estaba demasiado débil por culpa de su reciente convalecencia. En otras circunstancias, no le hubiera costado nada apartarlo y seguramente molerlo a golpes. Pero ahora no...

. Sssshh... tranquilo - murmuró en su oído -, disfruta...

. ¡Te digo que me sueltes! - gritó Joey forcejeando.

Consiguió darle un golpe en la boca del estómago y dejarlo sin aire. Aprovechó el momento en el que Duke se llevó las manos al estómago para escurrirse y levantarse de la cama.

Consiguió alcanzar la puerta y darle vuelta a la llave. Pero de pronto sintió que alguien le empujaba violentamente por detrás y su cabeza se estrellaba contra la pared dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Alguien le dio la vuelta y aun con la vista borrosa, pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien sobre él.

. Ya basta de tonterías Jouno - siseó la voz de Duke. Realmente estaba enfadado -. Estoy cansado de tus juegos.

Joey no podía hacer nada, el golpe en la cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte, lentamente calló en las brumas de la inconsciencia sintiendo las manos del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Duke desabrochó finalmente la camisa de Joey lo miró a la cara. Estaba inconsciente. Pero eso poco le importaba. Después de esperar tanto tiempo, había vuelto a perder el corazón de aquel que le había atrapado aquella noche de luna llena en las dunas del desierto. Pero ya no le importaba. Si no podía tener su corazón, se conformaría con su cuerpo.

Recorrió el torso desnudo del rubio con deleite. Era delgado, pero sus músculos eran firmes, su piel tersa y de aquella tonalidad casi dorada que tanto le fascinaba. Acercó el rostro y besó su cuello, podía sentir su pulso con los labios y saborear su piel.

Delicioso.

Tanto había soñado, tanto le había anhelado y ahora por fin sería suyo... solo suyo... para siempre.

Bajó sus manos desde el pecho, hasta su abdomen y siguió hasta sus caderas. Coló los pulgares por dentro de la cintura elástica del pantalón y empezó a bajarlos despacio mientras se relamía los labios al pensar en lo que pronto tendría.

. Mío... - musitó lamiendo su pecho - Eres solo mío... para siempre...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola nanoda! Soy Neko-chan. Seguramente os preguntareis ¿Qué haces tu ahí¿Dónde está Tenshi Lain? Bueno pues el caso es que por cosas del destino y la providencia, mi hermana no puede subir hoy los capítulos, así que me lo ha encargado a mí.  
No voy a responder reviws (eso es cosa de Tenshi), pero si os diré de su parte que muchas gracias por enviarlos y que los agradece mucho desde el fondo del alma. Pero mira que es cursi la niña esta --'

JA NE!


	7. cap 7

Voces del pasado.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta nacarada:

1- Estos personajes no son míos sino de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque adoro el JoeyxSeto

2- En esta historia hay Shonen Ai (amor entre chicos). Aviso desde ya para no tener líos después.

3- Hago este fic con fines de diversión :P

Cap.7

Su corazón iba a cien por hora, tanta emoción, tantos sentimientos que despertaban de nuevo tras permanecer dormidos por mucho tiempo. Deseó tanto en su otra vida aquel momento... y ahora por fin lo había conseguido. Allí estaba el motivo de sus desvelos y protagonista de sus fantasías, tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, con aquella expresión angelical en el rostro, la ropa descolocada... totalmente a su merced. Como siempre había deseado tener a Jouno, pero ahora se llamaba Joey. Se dijo a si mismo retirando los dorados mechones de su frente. Aunque en el fondo poco importaba. Jouno y Joey compartían la misma alma, la misma esencia... y por tanto, en el fondo eran la misma persona.

Enterró su rostro en su cabellera rubia aspirando el aroma a champú que desprendía, acarició la suave piel de sus hombros y su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Se retiró levemente para observar su rostro una vez más. Los párpados caídos ocultando aquellas esferas de color canela siempre tan llenas de vida, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y sus finos labios entreabiertos. Hermoso. Esa era la mejor forma de describirlo con una palabra.

Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos labios que parecían ofrecerse, se acercó dispuesto a aceptarlos con gusto. Sentía el cálido aliento de Joey en su rostro, cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento...

La puerta se abrió de golpe golpeando contra la pared violentamente. Antes de poder ser consciente de lo que ocurría, Duke sintió como lo cogían por la pechera de la camisa y lo levantaban en alto, para después ser estrellado contra la pared.

. ¡Maldito cabrón! - bramó alguien en su rostro mientras sentía que estaba suspendido a pocos centímetros del suelo. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos color azul prusiano que ardían de rabia y odio.

. ¡Suéltame Kaiba! - exigió Duke forcejeando sin mucho éxito. Lo único que consiguió fue que el más alto volviera a estamparlo contra la pared.

. ¡Kaiba basta! - dijo Yami intentando separarlos. Al ver que no podía se giró hacia el albino y lo miró como diciendo "pero no te quedes mirando. Ayuda."

Bakura puso cara de fastidio, le gustaba el espectáculo. Pero aun así se acercó y ayudó al ex-faraón ha separar a los dos morenos. Bakura sujetó a Duke y lo alejó. Yami hizo lo mismo, aunque con más esfuerzo. Kaiba quería partirle la cara al "señor de los dados", y el espíritu del puzzle no iba ha impedírselo.

. ¿Joey? - llamó Yami y el CEO aflojó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su cachorro. Se volvió y lo vio tendido en el suelo, con la camisa abierta y la cintura de los boxers asomando por la del pantalón. Como si hubieran intentado quitárselos.

Con un tirón se soltó de la presa de Yami y fue con el rubio. Lo examinó con atención. No parecía muy herido, salvo por el golpe que tenía en la cabeza y que seguramente le había causado la inconsciencia.

. Joey... - llamó en un susurro mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de sus hombros para incorporarlo. Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un leve "mmh..." y que Joey se acurrucara entre sus brazos. Seto no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

. ¡Basta, apártate de él! - dijo Duke intentando soltarse, pero Bakura no iba a dejarlo.

Kaiba le dedicó un mirada cargada de rencor.

. Tu no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer y que no ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando?

. Yo solo quiero lo que me pertenece - masculló Duke cargando coda sílaba de odio.

. Joey no te pertenece - dijo Yami con los ojos entornados -, no le pertenece a nadie. Solo él puede decidir con quien quiere estar.

. ¡No¡tiene que estar conmigo! - rugió el chico con ojos verdes llenos de furia - ¡yo le amo!

. ¿y él a ti? - preguntó Bakura con un susurro en su oído - El "no" que te dio aquella vez, me pareció bastante rotundo. Y después de esto, dudo que quiera algo contigo.

. ¡Cállate! Todo es por vuestra culpa - la rabia ardía en su mirada -. Si no hubierais intervenido, Joey no hubiera empezado a recordar y la historia no se hubiera repetido - añadió con tono lúgubre.

. No creas que te dejaremos volver a matarle - dijo Kaiba con todo el desprecio. Aun sujetaba con firmeza a Joey contra su pecho.

. No hablaba de eso - contestó Duke - ¿Por qué siempre interfieres sacerdote¿Qué tienes que te hace tan especial a sus ojos¿por qué siempre se vuelve a enamorar de ti?

Un denso silencio se instaló en el lugar mientras Duke apartaba la mirada del CEO. Kaiba por su parte no sabía que decir, aquellas declaraciones le habían dejado en shock. Aunque bien pensado ¿por qué seguía negándose a aceptarlo? Bakura se lo había insinuado, Yami, se lo había dicho y ahora Deblin lo confirmaba ¿Qué más era necesario para que el CEO creyera de una vez en aquella información?

Que fuera el propio Joey quien se lo dijera. Si aquellas palabras salían de sus labios, entonces se atrevería a aceptarlas.

El rubio empezó a removerse en sus brazos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Aquellas pupilas marrones quedaron fijas en el rostro del CEO y Seto pudo distinguir con claridad una mirada llena de afecto, cariño y... amor.

Ya no tuvo más dudas. Las palabras no fueron necesarias.

. Esto no es justo - murmuró Deblin apartando la mirada de aquella escena.

. La vida no es justa - dijo Bakura soltándolo al fin. El moreno quedó arrodillado en el suelo con el rostro transfigurado por la desolación. Ninguno dijo nada ¿Qué podían decir?

De pronto Deblin se puso en pie y corrió hasta la ventana. Justo un instante antes de que el moreno saltara al vacío, fue retenido por los dos espíritus.

. ¡Soltadme¡SOLTADME¡dejadme!

. Eso no es una solución - dijo Yami apartándolo de la ventana a estirones.

. ¡Pero es que no hay solución! - bramó forcejeando inútilmente.

. Siempre la hay - insistió Yami.

. En este caso no... - dijo Duke con voz quebrada -. Solo se arreglaría si él me aceptara - miró a Joey que lo observaba en silencio mientras Kaiba lo ayudaba a tenerse en pie colocando un brazo en su cintura -. Y no lo hará ¿Para que seguir entonces? No tiene sentido... no quiero vivir así...

Todos guardaron silencio. Aquello tenía difícil solución. Duke quería a Joey, pero él quería a Kaiba y este le correspondía, de forma que el chico de ojos verdes poco o nada podía hacer.

. Duke, no puedes negarte a seguir viviendo solo por esto - dijo Joey -, en la vida hay más cosas por las que merece la pena vivir...

. No, no lo entiendes - dijo clavando sus ojos llenos de dolor en los suyos y haciendo estremecer al rubio -. Si reviví en esta vida fue por estar contigo, por tener tu corazón... sin eso, esto es inútil... no quiero esta vida...

. Recordar tu otra vida en verdad te ha sentado mal - dijo Kaiba con tono frío - ¿Qué me dices de todos esos proyectos que tenías? Tu juego de dados, las nuevas cartas de duelo, todos tus planes de futuro... ¿ya has perdido el interés en todo eso?

. ¿De que me sirven ahora? - dijo con voz desanimada, se inclinó hacia delante quedando su rostro entre sombras mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla - Ojalá no hubiera recordado...

Joey observaba a Deblin con el corazón estrujado, pese a todo, le dolía verlo así. Miró a los otros como buscando que alguien dijera o hiciera algo. Lo que fuera.

Como si Yami le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que la de Duke y habló.

. Deblin ¿dices en serio eso de no querer recordar?

. Si...

. Espera un momento faraón - le interrumpió Bakura al comprender por donde iba -. No puedes hacer eso...

. ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

. ¿De que demonios estáis hablando? - interrumpió el CEO.

. Es una locura - insistió el albino moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

. Es lo mejor - dijo con tono cortante Yami.

. ¿Pero de que estáis hablando? - preguntó Joey, empezando a asustarse.

. De hacer borrón y cuenta nueva - dijo Bakura con disgusto.

. Podríamos sellar los recuerdos de Duke. Hacerle olvidar su vida como Denré y todo lo relacionado.

. ¿Incluido lo de esta noche? - preguntó Kaiba con los ojos entornados.

. Si - contestó Yami, miró a Duke que seguía con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada -. Solo será el Duke Deblin de antes de empezar a recordar - y añadió con tono casi susurrante dirigido a Deblin -. Sin recuerdos, ni odio, ni dolor... nada más ¿Qué dices?

El chico de ojos verdes, por fin alzó la mirada y observó al espíritu del puzzle en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Finalmente abrió la boca y dijo:

. Acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol brillaba en lo alto bañando la ciudad de Dominó con su cálida luz. Ya casi era verano y eso se notaba. En especial en el instituto, en el que los estudiantes aprovechaban los descansos para salir al patio y tenderse en la yerba bajo el sol.

Se reunían en los bancos, jugaban a fútbol en la pista o simplemente descansaban bajo un árbol charlando con los amigos. En uno de estos grupos se encontraba Duke Deblin, sentado en el respaldo de un banco rodeado de las integrantes de su club de fans. Hablaba dándose aires y haciendo que las chicas rieran de forma tonta a sus ingeniosos comentarios.

Ignorando que eran observados por un grupo de personas desde la terraza del edificio del este.

. Míralo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido - remugó Bakura con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandila.

. Porque para él nada ha ocurrido - le contestó Yami con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

. Mejor así - dijo Kaiba y añadiendo mentalmente "porque si no, le partiría la cara en dos por lo que hizo".

. Menuda mirada asesina - comentó Bakura con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿en que pensabas Kaiba?

. ¿Seguro que no recuerda ni recordará? - preguntó el joven empresario sin apartar los ojos del chico de los dados.

. Completamente - aseguró Yami -. El poder del Báculo del Milenio solo puede ser anulado por el mismo. Y lo tengo a buen recaudo.

. Eso espero - murmuró Kaiba mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Después de que Duke aceptara la propuesta, Yami había usado la magia del báculo Milenario para manipular su mente y así sellar todo lo referente a su vida pasada y lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" como había dicho Bakura.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió y apareció Joey jadeando de cansancio tras la carrera.

. Llegas tarde - dijo Kaiba con el ceño fruncido.

. Lo sé - dijo Joey apoyándose en la barandilla mientras recuperaba el aliento -, es que la profesora no me ha dejado salir hasta terminar de resolver los problemas.

. Para variar - dijo Bakura con mofa. Joey le sacó la lengua y dirigió la mirada hacia el patio - ¿Estará bien?

. Lo estará - aseguró Yami con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por él después de lo que casi te hizo? - preguntó Kaiba molesto. Joey le miró con aquellos ojos llenos de sinceridad.

. Porque le comprendo y de nada sirve odiarle ahora que ya no recuerda.

Kaiba suspiró negando con la cabeza. Yami paso su mirada de uno a otro y finalmente se fue haciéndole un gesto a Bakura para que lo siguiera.

. Nos vemos en clase - dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

El silencio reinó unos instantes más entre los otros dos muchachos.

. No tienes arreglo - suspiró el más alto fijando su mirada en las nubes. Joey se recargó más en la barandilla.

. ¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó Joey con falso tono inocente que hizo que los labios del moreno se curvaran.

Kaiba se volvió hacia él y se lo quedó mirando sin perder la sonrisa. Lo acercó poniéndole las manos en su cintura y lo besó con cierta ternura.

. Para nada. Tu eres así y así me gustas - contestó Kaiba.

. Procuraré recordarlo por si algún día me lo echas en cara - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del más alto y volviendo a juntar sus labios.

FIN

Ooooohh... s'ha acabat. Que pena ;-;

Espero que no os haya desilusionado mucho el final, pero ya estoy escribiendo un fic con un final triste y no quería repetirme (por el momento :P)

También quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que fueron las fiestas de mi pueblo... No, no me fui de marcha (ojalá...) encontré un trabajillo y los dineritos me venían de perlas, así que... En fin. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y reviws, me han hecho muy feliz, y prometo que tarde o temprano subiré otro fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Aunque no puedo decir cuando, porque primero quiero acabar de subir el crossover Yami-Gravi.

Muchas gracias por todo ¡Nos leemos!

Reviws (la sorpresa que me llevé al abrir el correo y ver tanto mensaje, intentaré responderlos todos(esto me pasa por dejar que se me acumulen los reviws -.-)):

Miharu (4): pues si era Duke, la verdad es que era bastante obvio, pero en fin... Gracias por tu tiempo.

Chibi-Kaisie (5)¡Aquí tienes resuelto el gran misterio! N-C: menos lobos caperucita, que misterio ni que ná, Era más que obvio. TL: que cruel T.T Thank you por tu apoyo n.n

Blue-Azul-Acero (5): yo también creo que son la mejor pareja en Yu Gi Oh! Arigato n.n

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR (5): para ser sincera no entendí muy bien a que te referias n.n', pero capté la idea general. Muchas gracias.

Sebel Yasha y Yobel (5): Me alegro de que te guste la historia, al principio no sabía si gustaría o no, pero por los reviws yo diría que si n.n´¿se confirmaron tus sospechas?

Ale (5): Que soy cruel hace mucho que me lo dicen, ya casi es un piropo XD Aunque ten en cuenta que un poco de intriga siempre hace más interesante una historia.

Pretty Tana (5): no es que nada le salga mal, simplemente sufre un poco al principio para que al final sea consciente de toda su felicidad. Esteeee... no recuerdo el chiste (tengo memoria de pez -.-) y lo de que huele a Pork O.O?

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR (6): Gracias por tus ánimos, ya has visto que al final los encontraron y que todo acaba bien (a mi modo de ver ;P)

blueazulacero (6): ya ves, al final, final feliz (valga la redundancia) se quedaron juntos y Duke lo olvidó todo, era por su bien y el de todos los demás.

Pretty Tana (6): bueno, Duke no llegó a nada demasiado "serio"(no es mi estilo, la verdad), al final incluso da pena el chico dado, pero olvidar era lo mejor.

Sebel Yasha y Yobel (6): Tranquila al final a Joey no le pasó nada malo. Me alegro de que te enganchara tanto mi historia, me hace feliz n.n

Ale (6'): no se que pasó, pero recibí tu reviw dos veces y cortados por el mismo sitio O.ó? Siento que te quedaras a velas (?) pero así se coge con más ganas el siguiente capítulo n.n Ya viste el rescate, espero que no te desilusionara el final.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H (6): me alegro de que te gustara y además esta historia no es demasiado larga, no creo que se haga muy pesada de leer de golpe (¿o si?) ya ves que lo rescataron a tiempo (no me veía con corazón de escribir una escena de "esas" --' y además si llegaba a pasar, no le hubieran borrado la memoria... ¡le hubieran borrado a él!)

Kida Luna (4): Siento que te pusieras enferma, espero que ya estés mejor. Y si, era Deblin. Ojalá os haya gustado el final.

Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne! 


End file.
